Raison D'être
by Fate Camiswhil
Summary: It was a month after Todoroki started refusing to use his fire side and Endeavor was getting desperate, that he was presented a small freckled green-haired child. "A pet, a toy, a friend. Call him whatever. He's yours." TodoDeku!
1. Heaven Sent

Hashtags from Ao3, because you probably can't see those here.

#Todoroki is a Bocchan, #Midoriya is his... something, #We'll get there, #Todoroki uses his fire, #because of Midoriya obv, #Hence the title, #endeavor's a+ parenting, #Panic Attacks, #I don't know how graphic is graphic but there you go, #Angst, #Hurt/Comfort, #I wish I could wax poetry, #Midoriya and Torodoki are childhood friends, #they live under the same roof, #and sleep in the same room, #What else do you want?, #Eventual Smut, #i gotchu fam, #the plot justifies the porn, #Todoroki is best boyfriend, #Midoriya is Todoroki's un/healthy coping mechanism, #I was aiming for angst and porn, #but now there's fluff, #idek, #it wrote itself, #mild Kacchan, #beware

* * *

 **"Raison D'être"**

Chapter 01: Heaven Sent

Todoroki Shouto hates his father.

And that's a healthy understatement, but he can't quite come up with anything better right now as he desperately struggles to breathe after all the blows he took from the Flame Hero. Training has been especially harsher since he started refusing to use his fire side, he would even think his father was aiming to kill him if it weren't for the fact that he remains alive to this day. He crawls out of the dojo and limps back to his room to fix his wounds. He patches himself up as he usually does after every one-sided brawl before going to bed, curling into himself as he succumbed to exhaustion.

The next day he wakes up to the heavy stomps of feet seemingly approaching his room. He had only guessed it was his father when the door slammed open to reveal the accuracy of his suspicions, but there seems to be a catch. Behind the assuming bulky figure of his father was a small freckled green-haired child, with big and glassy bright green eyes boring into his own in wonder.

Todoroki will later realize this to be, the one and only time he'd ever be grateful to his father for.

"A pet, a toy, a friend. Call him whatever. He's yours." Endeavor said pulling a tad rough on the tiny hands of said child before pushing him unceremoniously inside Todoroki's room.

Todoroki didn't know what to make of it, what was his father saying? What does this all mean? He stared openly at the child, face a blank slate. Besides the physical attributes you would first notice upon being presented another person, the child in question was also covered in bandages. From his shoulders down to his wrists, the entirety of his legs, his neck, his head, and bits of patches on his face. Todoroki's covered wounds from last night seemed superficial compared to the damage sustained by said child. Who looked completely harmless, defenseless even. It felt as if he was going to cry from all the staring he was doing alone, so he shifted bi-colored eyes back to his father.

"Where did he come from?"

The flaming man shrugged, turning to his back. "The agency entrusted him to me, it was supposed to be some kind of publicity stunt."

"What of his parents?"

"Just his mother, came too late to save her," Endeavor didn't even do as much as look back when he slammed the door closed.

"And he calls himself a hero," Todoroki couldn't help muttering under his breath as he glared at the door. He closed his eyes and sighed softly before opening them again to turn to the other boy. "What's your name?"

Wobbly lips whimpered, "Mi-Midoriya Izuku."

"How old are you?"

"Se-seven." The other boy seemed to shrink further into himself.

"Hn," Todoroki nodded. Midoriya was his age, but he looked a lot smaller and especially weaker. "What's your quirk?"

The freckled child lowered his head and looked away, lips curving down with a frown. "I-I don't have any..."

If that made his interest grow Todoroki didn't show it. "My name is Todoroki Shouto."

Midoriya looked up to him with big hopeful eyes. "Ni-nice to m-meet you then, Bocchan."

Bi-colored eyes blinked. Bocchan?

"You think I'm a Bocchan?" Todoroki had to ask.

"We-well, aren't you?" Midoriya tilted his head in a way that made him feel self-conscious.

While they certainly lived in an estate and lived a fairly prosperous life, Todoroki's never considered it before. They also have household help that come to clean up sometimes, but they still do things mostly by themselves. He's known for a long time his family fairs better than most, he's just never put much thought to it. Then again, maybe that's because of his father who prefers to keep to himself. It would do him great disservice if anyone outside the family were to find out what he does when he's not wearing his hero costume.

"I-I mean, Endeavor-sama is your father and all." The green-haired child broke him out of his thoughts, his silence must've gone for too long.

But seriously, Endeavor-sama? He's heard a couple of his father's subordinates call the Flame Hero such, but that doesn't mean he likes it. Anyway, it wasn't really important what the child called him, so he dismisses the topic. "Okay, I suppose so. But it doesn't really matter to me either way."

Seeming to have gotten over the initial awkwardness, Midoriya laughed sheepishly, scratching on his cheek before beaming up at him.

Todoroki would later remember this as the first he's ever received a smile from the sun itself.

But regardless of whatever kind of first impression Midoriya has left on him, Todoroki didn't know what to do with him. So he decides to take him to his sister. He led the way out and for a reason he didn't understand, the child held onto his hand. Like he was supposed to, like it was done on instinct. Standing side by side, Midoriya was at least a head smaller than him, despite being his age. So he didn't let go. And even if Todoroki felt a bit of discomfort at the contact, it wasn't like the child could harm him anyway.

They walked the length of the corridor in eerie silence, Midoriya leaning closer to him until he could feel the other's nerves in waves. He didn't understand what the child was scared of, but it's not like he knew how to be a source of comfort so he kept his mouth shut. Logically, there was no reason to be afraid, they were in a hero's abode after all. Logically.

They reached his sister's room and Todoroki knocked on the door twice. He heard a soft 'come in', before turning the doorknob to do so.

"Who's that?" His sister asked the moment she turned to them.

"Midoriya Izuku," Todoroki answered for the child. "Father gave him to me."

"Father what?"

"He gave him to me, to be my friend." Todoroki decides to go with that, leaving out the options of a 'toy' or a 'pet'. He wasn't like his father.

His sister looked to have even more questions than she did initially, but she must've decided to keep those for later. She approached them slowly before lowering herself down, and offering a hand. "Hey there, little guy. My name is Fuyumi, but you can call me 'Nee-chan', okay?"

"O-Okay, Nee-chan," Midoriya smiled shyly.

"Okay, Izu-kun. Can I call you that?" Fuyumi tilted her head in question before receiving a shy nod, and continued. "Where are you from? Where are your parents?"

Before Midoriya could try to come up with answers himself, Todoroki spoke for him. "Father said he came from the agency, they couldn't save his mother."

"Oh, my God..." Fuyumi held a hand in front of her mouth, before slowly turning to the child with a kind smile and a determined look on her face. "Don't worry, Izu-kun. We'll be your family from now on."

Todoroki wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Fuyumi then led the two boys back to Todoroki's room, where she searched for her little brother's old clothes that don't fit anymore. She asked Midoriya to take a shower and change clothes, before taking out a spare futon from the closet and hanging it out on the balcony for air so it would be ready for Midoriya to use later in the night.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast, when Izu-kun's done take him downstairs." Fuyumi turned, and started making her way down to the kitchen.

"Is he really going to stay here?" Todoroki had to ask.

Fuyumi looked back at him from the middle of the doorway, blinking once. "As long as Father says so."

They stared at each other for a while.

"Do you not want him here?" Fuyumi asked, quietly as if in a whisper.

Todoroki pressed his lips together, looking down on his toes. "I don't know... but I do want a friend."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," Fuyumi smiled gently at him. "Besides, it was Father who brought him here in the first place. He shouldn't complain if something happens."

Todoroki peeked up at her then. He didn't know what that something could be but he nodded his head regardless, before looking away towards the bathroom door.

"Shouto," Fuyumi called back his attention. "You know you have to look after him, right?"

Todoroki nodded again, but more firmly this time. "Yeah... because he's mine."

If Fuyumi wasn't sure how to react to that, she didn't show it. They were good at playing poker faces in this family.

When Midoriya came back out from the bathroom, Todoroki gave him one look before he knelt down in front of him to fold the ends of the pants' legs. They were too long for him, so he was sure the child would step on them and stumble if left alone. Stopping just below the knees, he stood up and checked on his work. The t-shirt was big too, falling off lanky shoulders, but he can leave them be. The bi-haired kid offered his hand, he knew the child would hold onto him anyway so he might as well.

He led the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Fuyumi grinned too brightly for his liking when she saw them holding hands, Todoroki doesn't know what to make of it.

"Here you go, you two." She placed two plates on the table, and waited for them to get seated before serving them bread, eggs, and bacon. "Is this okay with you, Izu-kun? What do you usually have at home?"

"Uhm, this is g-great! Th-thank you very much," he pulled the plate towards himself. "I u-usually have cereal, b-but I like this too!"

Fuyumi beamed. Midoriya's voice was meek, but he was trying to be enthusiastic. Being grateful, and at the same time, making sure not to concern her. Plus, the blush on those freckles was adorable. She wanted to make sure he was comfortable so she didn't ask any more questions, eating in silence. The child would tell them the things they needed to know when he was ready. If not, their father will.

Once they were done, she gathered the plates and made her way to the sink. Midoriya offered to help clean up, which was a pleasant surprise, but she merely waved him off.

"I'm okay, I can handle this myself." She patted soft green curls before looking towards her brother. "You two should just go play outside, it's a wonderful day out there."

Todoroki nodded, he understood. She meant that their father has left and that they should make the best of this time, while he was away.

* * *

It didn't take long for Todoroki to realize Midoriya was everything he didn't know he wanted.

The child was an open book, slowly turning the pages of himself to show Todoroki all that he feels and thinks. It was a refreshing experience, compared to what he was used to in this family. Midoriya smiled brightly, cried easily, laughed cheerfully, pouted childishly. He was kind and gentle, meek and shy, smart and understanding, fun and clumsy. He was quiet when Todoroki wasn't talking to him, he was attentive when he was being referred to. He always asks for permission, he was respectful, grateful, and apologetic.

He made Todoroki feel at ease, comfortable, like he just knew if it was Midoriya then he didn't have to worry about a thing.

And it's only been a day.

Of course he didn't know that for sure, Midoriya just struck him as being completely harmless. But even if the child wasn't as innocent as he seemed, Todoroki was perfectly capable of defending himself. He's not scared, of a quirkless boy who's smaller than him of all things. Not to mention his father having brought the child.

They played the entire morning and the rest of the afternoon that day, sharing all of his toys and running around the house. It was always a happy day when Endeavor wasn't there, but what made it all even better was his father having left him with a child and an explicit permission to be friends with. He didn't even get that with his siblings, so then, Midoriya must be really special. And Todoroki wouldn't argue.

That's when it all ended though.

They were coloring picture books in his bedroom after eating dinner, when Fuyumi knocked and peeked inside. She wore a sorry smile and glanced at Midoriya before regarding Shouto.

"Father's here." She almost whispered and winced, as if uttering the word pains her physically. Then again, it probably does.

But Todoroki didn't even flinch. "Okay."

Fuyumi nodded and stepped out of view, leaving the door open. Todoroki turned to Midoriya. "Izuku."

Midoriya was hunched over, slowly looking at him. He looked apprehensive, he could probably feel the sudden tension in the air.

"I want you to get ready for bed and go to sleep. I have to go to Father and you can't come with me." Torodoki instructed as clearly as possible. "I don't want you to wait up for me either so when I get back, you better not be awake. Lastly, while I'm not with you, you are not allowed to step outside this room."

By the time Todoroki finished his last sentence, he knew he was sending Midoriya the coldest glare he could make. He had to make sure the child got the message, he couldn't risk anything after all. He still didn't know much of the would-be arrangements for the child, so it should be fine if he didn't tell him anything for now. But if Midoriya was really staying with them for good (or bad), then all the more need to be careful. Todoroki wasn't stupid. There is no reason his father should bring home a child, and a quirkless one at that, if he didn't have any plans. He just didn't know why, or how, or what Midoriya's purpose would be. But the freckled green-haired child was his responsibility. Midoriya was given to him, which meant Midoriya belonged to him and that he should take care of him. He knew that, even Fuyumi said so.

"I-I understand," Midoriya's whimpering voice broke him out of his thoughts. The child's eyes went glassy again, shivering slightly. Todoroki was scary when he glares.

Todoroki sighed, and tried again, more gently this time. "I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you to get in trouble, okay?"

The smaller one nodded meekly, looking up at him through eyelashes. "Th-thank you, Bocchan. And so-sorry, for the trouble."

The older shook his head. "It's nothing. You're my responsibility, because you're mine. You know that, right?"

Midoriya couldn't help huffing a small laugh at that, "I-I'll be in your hands, then."

Todoroki couldn't point it out, but a switch was flipped in between them and they were back to normal. A small smile tugged on his lips, Midoriya made him feel too light.

When Todoroki got back, Midoriya was fast asleep. He could see the consistent rise and fall of his chest, and he was glad the child actually listened to him, he wouldn't know how to placate the child when he sees him all beaten up and broken. He didn't want Midoriya to see him like this, and whether that was for his own sake or the child's, it didn't matter. The thought just gave him a sense of unease, like a slight churn in the depths of his gut. He sighed, he's far too young to be feeling so jaded like this. But his father was insufferable. The man didn't say anything about Midoriya though, not even a passing comment. Maybe, he really didn't care to bother about him? Hopefully.

Todoroki headed to the bathroom to take a bath and patch himself up, he's got school tomorrow so he wouldn't be able to play with Midoriya until arriving home in the afternoon. He'll be able to see him for breakfast though, so it should be fine. He'll give him further instructions then. He vaguely wondered how Midoriya will be educated in this family, was he going to be transferred to his school? He hopes so, he better ask Fuyumi tomorrow to make sure.

He laid down in his own futon, feeling more exhausted than he usually does. Probably because he played out so much today, but he couldn't possibly regret that. He's never had so much fun, despite the training, he can always put that behind him and focus more on the good things. He turns to his side, glancing towards Midoriya and bites his lower lip. He's felt too many urges to smile this day, he hopes they don't go away. And he falls to sleep just like that.

* * *

Morning came too soon, his alarm ringing on his bedside table. He opened his eyes to see Midoriya already awake and reaching over to shut it off.

"Go-good morning, Bocchan." The clock made a soft click as the freckled child pressed a button down.

"Good morning," Todoroki sat up, staring blankly at the child. "You're up early."

Midoriya played with his fingers, head bowed. "I-I always w-wake up around this time for school..."

"Right, are you going?"

"I-I... don't know," the child peeks up at him and quickly looked away. "I d-don't even have my things..."

"We'll talk to Nee-san about it then," Todoroki got up and walked over to his closet to get dressed. He also took a spare out for Midoriya, handing it over. He picked a shorter pants this time so he wouldn't have to bend down and fold it up again like last time. They brushed their teeth before the older one grabbed his bag and they headed downstairs. If he was lucky, his father wouldn't be there.

And he was, for today.

Fuyumi was the only one in the kitchen. "Good morning, you two."

"Nee-san, is Izuku going to school?" Todoroki cut to the chase.

Fuyumi blinked twice, glancing at Midoriya and then back at him. "Well, he should. But I can see how that could be a problem."

Todoroki didn't say anything but there was a glint of a plea in his eyes, Fuyumi tried to resist a knowing smile.

"Tell you what, I'll go call Father's agency and see how to arrange things." She said to her little brother before turning to Midoriya, "Izuku, do you mind coming with me later to your school? We'll see if we can get you transferred into Shouto's."

"R-really?! That would be great! Thank you so much, Nee-chan!" With Midoriya's usually bright smile, it was hard to quantify how much happier he was. But the slight reddening of his cheeks and the watering of his eyes gave away a meaning they have yet to understand.

"Are you sure? Don't you have friends you don't want to part with in your school?" Todoroki asked, trying not to get his hopes too high.

Midoriya deflated and shook his head with a sad smile, somehow they seem to have found meaning to pin on the earlier expression. "I don't have friends."

Todoroki couldn't believe that. Midoriya was blinding sunshine personified, how could he not have friends?

"It's settled then! We'll go through everything later and by tomorrow, hopefully you can start attending Shouto's class!" Fuyumi broke the dampening mood, ushering the two of them to the table for breakfast.

They eat in comfortable silence and soon enough, Fuyumi was gathering the dishes to clean up. Todoroki bids her goodbye and walks with Midoriya to the entryway. He crouches down and puts his shoes on before straightening back up to turn to the smaller boy.

"Izuku, listen to whatever Nee-san says while I'm not here, okay?" Todoroki was giving him a stern look again, unblinking.

"I u-understand," Midoriya tried smiling reassuringly but it only came up as sheepish.

Todoroki finally blinks, just once and slowly. "If Father comes home, just stay inside my room. No matter what happens, stay away from him."

Midoriya's eyes shifted from each of his as if looking for something, so he prepared himself to answer for anything but the questions never came. The smaller child only smiles, softly but not any less bright. "You don't have to keep wo-worrying about me so much a-all the time, Bocchan. I'll be okay."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about Father." The words left his mouth before he could think even about them.

"O-oh! We-well then, I-I'm sure he'll be fi-fine too because he's a hero." Midoriya looked flustered and confused, saying the first things that come to mind.

"That's not it either."

The smaller child opened his mouth, but didn't know what to say to he closed them again and settled with biting his lower lip, head lowering and shoulders hunching.

The older boy sighed at the sight. "Just stay out of trouble, I'll be back soon."

Midoriya nodded eagerly before slowly gaining back the courage to speak. "Ta-take care, Bocchan."

Todoroki nodded once before turning on his heel and walking out. The door closed and the green-haired child felt his shoulders sagging.

* * *

True enough to her word, Fuyumi had taken care of everything. Just as she said she would and as much to Todoroki's liking. So the next day, he was walking out the door with Midoriya in tow. They bid their farewells to Fuyumi at the door before walking out together hand-in-hand, with the older leading the way to school. It was a rough five to ten minutes worth, Midoriya gaping all around him the entire way. This was the nicer and more quiet part of the city, with many beautiful houses and flowering trees. The green-haired child stared openly in wonder, straining his neck to take in all the view. Todoroki had to steer him clear from walking into a lamp post a couple of times, but the older kid didn't mind. It was amusing.

They get to the school and Midoriya was introduced as a transfer student, the fact that he lives with Todoroki left unsaid. He is placed in a seat besides the bi-haired kid, who sits in the corner of the room by the window as per their request. The class started as normal as it should without much fuss, and the two didn't talk to each other the whole time. It wasn't until lunch break that Todoroki motioned for Midoriya to follow him. They climbed two sets of stairs to get to the rooftop, which was locked and technically a prohibited area, but Todoroki could most likely get away with anything anyway. Todoroki used his ice to form a key at the tip of his forefinger, before opening the door for Midoriya. And the child was just gaping at him. He vaguely remembers this was the first time he's ever shown him his quirk.

"That's... amazing," Midoriya's voice sounded breathless, and Todoroki was mildly concerned. "Your quirk is ice? I thought it would be fire like Endeavor-sama's."

"Actually, that too." The older of the two clarified, watching closely for any more reaction. The fact that he has two quirks when the other has none was unfair, Todoroki knew that. But there's nothing he could do about it, nor was it his fault. Still, he would do his best to try feeling for the smaller boy. Heck, if he could give away his fire quirk he would.

Midoriya held his shaking hands together, vibrating with excitement. "That's so cool, Bocchan! You have two quirks?! I can't believe this! You are so lucky! So you have both ice and fire? That's so convenient! I mean, you can freeze and melt things at the same time! All the cons of one is the pros of the other! Which should be such an incredible balance in power! And both are so useful! I'm so envious! But also very happy for you, Bocchan! You will become a great hero for sure!"

Todoroki was sure that was the longest he's ever heard Midoriya talking without stuttering.

"Uhhh, thanks." He stepped out on the rooftop first since the smaller kid didn't seem like he was taking his invitation to go first. He sat towards the side, leaning onto the railings before opening the bentos Fuyumi made for them.

The green-haired child must've noticed the sudden change in his demeanor because he quietly followed after him, stopping three steps away with all the previous signs of excitement gone. "Is there something wrong?"

The bi-haired kid didn't dare look at him. He knew his existence was unfair, Midoriya's case was too except he's the only one who deserves feeling like a cheat. They were at the opposite poles of extremes, and he didn't want to be insensitive. He could just imagine growing up without a quirk, and the younger child looking like that's all he's ever wanted. Even though, Todoroki couldn't care less about his fire side. Even though, he doesn't mind losing both if he could just get rid of his father's proof in him. Then maybe he wouldn't be put through so much suffering, and his mother would probably still be here. He knew she would still love him even if he lost his quirk, and the thought that his father would not even spare him a glance makes him want to smile. He would be normal then, like Midoriya. But he can't tell the other that, of course not.

"It's nothing, let's eat."

Thankfully, Midoriya didn't bring it up again.

* * *

Until one fateful night two days later when Todoroki unwittingly stumbles into the bathroom following another harsh training session with his sorry-excuse-of-a-father, and Midoriya was in there.

* * *

 **AN:**

Okay so, the original idea for this fic was smut... hence the summary, but now I'm not so sure if I'll push forth for that and I just wanted to get that out there. No warnings yet, but they will come once needed. I'm still torn about keeping this safe, everything is just a set-up for now. No lemon until the timeskip of course.

Please review. Thank you so much!

— Lynx

20171111

And I'm also on tumblr~! ;D


	2. Holding Words

Sorry for the late update! My laptop broke. ;_;

Anyway for all those asking, Deku will get a quirk in this so y'all have nothing to fear. And yes, Bakugou is on his way too! But only to make Todoroki look good. And I mean even better, because he already looks good. LOL~

Also, the original plan for this fic was for only Inko to die, but then I got lazy and decided to include his father so I changed it into "parents". Anyway, I changed it back to only Inko so I could use Deku's father later on for more plot and build-up. So please don't get confused. It was only Inko who died, and Deku's father is overseas... yeah, let's go with that.

* * *

 **"Raison D'être"**

Chapter 02: Holding Words.

Midoriya was not supposed to be awake. Todoroki had specifically ordered him to make sure he was asleep by the time he got back, and he had made that glaringly clear. But the child was still awake, nothing was going to change that and the fact that said child now has wide eyes staring all over him and his injuries. So Todoroki did the same. Midoriya was frozen in front of the sink, water running through his hands. The child had probably woken up to go to the bathroom, makes sense since he wasn't exactly disobedient. And Todoroki couldn't find fault in that, although this was a lot sooner than he anticipated to have to come clean.

Todoroki allowed himself a slow blink, stunned face morphing back to its natural deadpan before taking a step towards the child. Midoriya had jolted when he reached over to shut the faucet. "You're wasting water."

"A-ah! I'm so-sorry, Bocchan!" Midoriya nervously wiped his hands on his pajama pants, head hanging low as if he had something to be ashamed of.

Todoroki stood there a little while longer, waiting for the questions. But just like what happened on the rooftop, the questions never came. And for some reason that irked him more than his usually preferred silence. He didn't want things to be awkward between the two of them, and it's not like he was planning to keep things a secret forever anyway. He sighed. "Aren't you going to ask?"

Midoriya looked up at him and his expression spoke volumes, that he really did want to. But the child merely shook his head. "Endeavor-sama told me not to ask questions when he brought me here."

Really?

"So how are you going to figure out the things you want to know if you aren't going to ask?" Torodoki pressed his lips in a thin line, he should've known it was his father's doing.

Midoriya looked back down again, shrugging helplessly.

"You're not going to learn if you don't ask questions," Todoroki recited, that's how his father taught him but he would understand if the man treated Midoriya differently. "From now on, my father's rules don't apply when you're talking to me. His rules are different from mine, okay? In fact, I'd prefer you to disregard him completely but I can see how that can be a problem."

Midoriya nodded slowly, before eventually smiling his usual sheepish grin.

And Todoroki liked that, until the questions came.

"Are you o-okay, Bocchan?"

"I'm fine," Todoroki answered, looking away to take out the first aid kit.

"B-but you look hurt," Midoriya walked to his side when he sat by the tub.

"It's just the usual toll after training," the bi-haired kid opens the kit and busies himself, but was surprised when Midoriya dropped on his knees beside him.

"Training?!" Big green eyes were twinkling as if that was a dream come true, slowly inching into Todoroki's personal space.

"Uh, yeah... to become a hero." The older child shied away, looking down at the kit and back at Midoriya repeatedly.

"That's amazing! You're so cool, Bocchan!"

"Thanks," Todoroki finally found the bag of cotton balls in the kit, adamant not to look back at the green-haired child.

"Can I help you?" Midoriya offered an open hand.

And Todoroki looked back at him, failing miserably not to. He swallowed an imaginary bump down his throat before handing the cotton balls over. They proceeded to quietly clean and fix his wounds. Todoroki preoccupied himself with thoughts of how Midoriya's stuttering clears up when they're talking about hero things. It was really amusing and endearing. Granted, everything about the other boy seems so.

The green-haired child had just finished sticking the last band-aid on his arm when he suddenly swooped in and kissed him on the cheek. Todoroki felt himself rigidly turn to the child beside him, eyes wide and both cheeks heating. He shakily held a hand on the kissed cheek, all thoughts jumbled and unable to make a sound.

He heard Midoriya giggled, slightly pink on the cheeks. "M-my mom used to kiss me all the time when I get hurt and it-it really makes me feel better."

Todoroki coughed awkwardly, "oh... thanks, I guess that does help. My mom used to do that too."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The freckled child's face immediately drooped down.

"She's not dead." The bi-haired child stated flatly, vaguely unsure if he regrets telling Midoriya to ask questions but at least it takes away the awkwardness. "She just doesn't live with us anymore, she's somewhere far away from here."

"O-oh! Well, i-in that case. I'll take care of Bocchan from now on!"

Todoroki's eyes widened again, repeating the words in his head.

Midoriya then sheepishly scratched on his cheek, "it's the l-least I can do for being ta-taken in. Endeavor-sama s-saved my life and ga-gave me a new home. That's why, I'll do my best to take care of Bocchan!"

The older kid then felt apprehensive, remembering he still didn't know a lot about this arrangement. "Izuku," calling out the name for the first time. "You're _mine_ , you are not a servant here. Don't mind my father, I'm the one who gets to decide what you are in this family. And while it may not have been my choice initially, I have already decided to keep you."

Midoriya laughed awkwardly, "t-that sounds like I'm a p-pet, Bocchan."

"That's not what I meant at all. Izuku, you are my friend. But at the same time you are now a member of the family so that makes you a little like a brother to me."

"But d-don't you already have b-brothers, Bocchan?"

"I do, but they're a lot older than me and they've both already gone to boarding schools so they don't live here anymore."

"Boarding schools?!"

Todoroki smiled, the other boy's nerdiness was showing again. "Yeah, for heroes."

"Wow! Sounds exciting!"

The bi-haired kid finally stood up, patting fluffy green hair. "Don't worry, we'll get there too someday. And we'll go together."

"Eh? M-me too? But I-"

"You want to become a hero too, don't you?"

"We-well, yeah..." Midoriya admitted breathless, he didn't want to proclaim he wanted to become a hero because he was afraid Todoroki would bully him too like the others. "B-but, is that really o-okay? E-even though, I'm q-quirkless?"

Todoroki blinked at him, he didn't understand why that should matter. All he could think of was his mother's words, still clear even after the incident. So he repeated them, but this time not just for himself. "Yeah... it's okay for you to become a hero."

For what seems like forever for Midoriya, he was glad to finally hear the words his own mother couldn't utter. A little teary-eyed but he beamed, and it wasn't any less bright. "We'll both become heroes then, that's a promise!"

Midoriya nodded, and the tears finally came.

* * *

The next morning, Todoroki and Midoriya woke up to a knocking at the bedroom door. It was Fuyumi, looking apologetic as ever. It was early saturday morning so they could've slept in if she hadn't disturbed them. She nodded towards Todoroki before kneeling down in front of Midoriya.

The green-haired child sat up, rubbing his eyes before beaming up at her. "Go-good morning, Nee-chan."

"Sorry to wake you up so early,"

Midoriya merely shook his head, eyes still drooping.

Fuyumi then suddenly lunged at him, hugging him as tight as she could. And that piqued Todoroki's interest enough to get him to sit up too.

"Nee-chan?"

"Izu-kun, you need to get ready to go out today." Fuyumi slowly pulled away, eyes glassy from unshed tears. "It's your mother's funeral."

Silence and tension instantly engulfed the room, it was the acknowledgment of the taboo they were skirting around of for the past few days.

Todoroki felt his shoulders sagging as he slowly turned to look at the expression on Midoriya's face. The child was looking down, but he wasn't crying. He just looked thoughtful, like he was too stunned to process the message.

"Police officer Tsukauchi Naomasa is here to take you there. Do you remember him? He told me he was the first respondent in the accident so you already met?" Fuyumi bit her lower lip, she was nervous and sad and disheartened.

Midoriya merely nodded, like he doesn't trust his mouth.

"He's going by himself? Father's not going with him?" Todoroki suddenly voiced out.

Fuyumi was surprised but she just shook her head.

Todoroki pressed his lips into a thin line. Midoriya was practically adopted, and he was their father. Even if he didn't care, he should've at least show face. Someone died! He ripped his covers off and dashed out of the room.

"Shouto!"

He ran to his father's study and slammed the door open as harshly as his small body would enable him to. His father was sitting by the window, calmly reading a newspaper as if he didn't even notice him.

"You're not going with Izuku?"

"Who?"

His father really knows how to infuriate him. Todoroki gritted his teeth, wanting to shout. "The child you brought back here."

"I gave him to you, didn't I?" His father looked at him a tad incredulous, eyes burning fiercer than his fire. "Don't tell me you don't now what that entails?"

"That I'm going to be responsible for him," Todoroki answered, gritting his teeth.

"Good, now go." Enji turned back to his reading.

That caught the bi-haired child a little off guard. "I'm allowed to go with him?"

"It will be good to familiarize yourself at such functions, as well as the Police Force."

Todoroki honestly couldn't believe his father was so unattached, this was technically his failure. He couldn't save Midoriya's mother! He turned, walking back out the room and closing the door. He wouldn't dignify his father with an answer. What's important right now was that he could go with Midoriya.

He walked back to his room. Midoriya was already dressed in black by the time he got there.

"B-bocchan," he was looking at him, but not really seeing. "Nee-chan said we should have breakfast first before I leave."

"Okay, you can head down first. I need to get ready." Todoroki opened his closet.

"Eh?"

"I'm going with you."

* * *

It was a closed-casket funeral. Midoriya wasn't even allowed to see his mother's face a last time. But Todoroki could make a few guesses why, based on what he was briefed with. It had been a car accident, they were waiting for a go at a stoplight when a truck crashed into them from the side. Midoriya's mother had cushioned him, she was probably disfigured enough to be haunting. Not that it meant Midoriya wouldn't still have wanted to see her, but it cannot be allowed for his own sake.

The bi-haired kid watched his charge. The child had been standing in front of his mother's coffin since they got here, completely unmoving but he wasn't crying. There weren't any relatives, just a bunch of neighbors and friends. Todoroki had belatedly learned, Midoriya's father was not in the country. In fact, he wasn't in their lives at all. He vaguely wondered how that was like. Detective Tsukauchi had told them earlier that she was going to be cremated, burnt into dust. Her will had been prepared beforehand, and everything will be given to Midoriya, including their house. Todoroki wondered again, this time about where that was and how the child's life was before everything.

There was suddenly movement in his peripheral vision, a couple of men from the funerary were gathering on the side.

Todoroki moved to stand beside Midoriya, taking hold of smaller hands. "It's time, Izuku."

The green-haired child nodded numbly, before they walked to the side and took a seat. The men excused themselves and bowed towards Midoriya before carrying the casket into the next room. Todoroki felt Midoriya's shoulders sagging from beside him, as they both watched the doors close.

It was about two to three hours later when they were presented an urn. It was the size of a person's head, and a little bit heavy. Midoriya had been tasked to carry it all the way as they walked to the burial site. The men got to work, and people said their prayers. It didn't take long until a new grave was constructed, and only the two of them remain. [1]

Todoroki took back the hand he had released when Midoriya had to carry the urn, discreetly glancing at the other. "You can cry you know, it's okay to be sad too."

"Uhn," the smaller child nodded. "I'm trying."

The bi-haired kid blinked at him. "Well, if you don't feel like crying yet, then let me pay my respects." Todoroki turned to the grave and bowed low, as low as his hips would take him before straightening back up. "My name is Todoroki Shouto. I am your son's keeper. It's a pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-san. I just wish we had met sooner, and under different circumstances."

Midoriya stared at the older kid, vaguely wondering about what the older kid was saying.

"I want you to know that I am very happy to have him, and that I will take good care of him as much as I can for as long as he would allow me to. So, please rest assured." Todoroki released the smaller hand he was holding to clap both of his three times, with a final bow for an end.

"T-thank you, Bocchan. I'm sure that m-made my mom feel a lot better."

Todoroki didn't look at him and just took back his hand before nodding. He clearly remembers the child's proclamation just last night, so it should only be fair. "We'll take care of each other and become heroes together, that's a promise."

* * *

Both fell in relative ease with each other soon after. Promises were easy to make but neither wanted to break them, so they were mindful, supporting each other without a word. It was in the middle of the weekday, when Midoriya started feeling aware of the twist in his gut, spurting from having taken care of Todoroki's wounds last night. The green-haired child has started paying extra attention to his Bocchan since finding out about the training sessions, making the promises to take care of each other and become heroes someday.

Midoriya looked around the classroom. For some reason, all the other kids sat far away from the two of them.

They had free time after lunch, where kids were allowed to go about doing whatever they wanted. Some were playing, reading, writing, and Todoroki did what he usually does. He sat in a corner with his crayons and coloring books. This was the time when kids usually grouped around their friends, but he didn't seem to have that. What he did have though, was Izuku. Like a knee-jerk reaction, instinctive and natural, the green-haired child approached him the moment the teacher stood up to leave. She'll probably come back later, but that didn't matter. Izuku was sitting in front of him, having started coloring too just like how they usually do.

"B-bocchan, don't you ha-ve any f-friends?"

"I have you, Izuku." Todoroki didn't pause, or flinch, or even look at him.

"W-well, yeah... b-but don't you want other f-friends?"

Todoroki finally paused and stared at him, expressing nothing. "You're the only one I'm allowed to have Izuku, you're the only one Father is allowing me to have."

"W-what?"

The bi-haired kid sighed, "Father has never been enthusiastic about me having friends. He says that while it's good to get along with everyone so I could work efficiently, it's not something I'm actually ever gonna need, and that's not why I'm here for either. Besides, most of the kids who approach me only do so because they know my Father is the Number Two Hero, Endeavor."

"But do you want m-more friends?"

"No, I already have you so I'm happy." Todoroki went back to coloring his picture book, head bowed lower than before with his hair shadowing his eyes. "But if you want to make friends yourself, you can go. I won't stop you. I know sitting here in a corner when everyone else is having fun is kinda pathetic."

Midoriya quickly shook his head. "No, Bocchan! I-I just didn't want you getting bored with me be-because I-I'm not really all that fun... besides, they'll probably only bully me once they find out I don't have a quirk."

"Why would they do that?"

The green-haired child shrugs. "Be-cause I'm la-lame and use-less..."

"That's not true, you're really fun to be with and you must be incredibly special if that Father of mine even agreed to take you home."

Midoriya laughed sheepishly. "I-I don't really k-know about that..."

Todoroki blinked. "Well, you don't have to take my word for it, but I want you to know that's what I hold to be true."

"T-thank you, Bocchan." The green-haired child felt himself tearing up, but he held it in.

"And also." Todoroki glared down at his work. "If anyone ever tries to bully you, I'll bully them."

* * *

Midoriya couldn't get it out of his head, such kind words and promises. He remembered them after the free time was over, as they were walking back home, during dinner, and after Todoroki left the room for the training session. The older kid said he meant them, and Midoriya couldn't doubt that but he wonders. Was his Bocchan taking to heart such words the same way he does? Because after all, Todoroki was not the only one who made promises. And also, the fact that his Bocchan said it was okay for him to be a hero. Does that mean he was also relying on Midoriya to come save him?

The green-haired child took a shuddering breath. He was standing outside the dojo, not deaf to the incessant yelps of pain and cries of agony. And when there was silence the clock behind him was hammering the nail in the coffin. With every tick that he was waiting, the person he promised to take care of was suffering.

But he wanted to become a hero, didn't he? Now is a good time as any. Besides, if what Todoroki had said was true, then Endeavor wouldn't hurt him. He shouldn't because he's a hero.

He slammed the doors open and ran as fast as he could, spreading arms out wide to shield the older kid from the Flame Hero. "Stop hurting Bocchan!"

Clearly, Midoriya didn't know who he was up against. He belatedly realized upon taking a hard punch to the gut, retching his dinner out.

"Izuku!" Todoroki was suddenly screaming at the top of his lungs. He tried to get up, but his shaking limbs failed him, frost was starting to creep up his right. "What are you doing here?! Get back to my room! Runaway!"

Midoriya didn't answer, he couldn't even breathe right now, dry heaving and coughing in fetal position.

Todoroki turned his attention back to his father, who seemed completely unperturbed by the unexpected intrusion, and angrily lashed out on him. "Father, why did you hit him?! He's quirkless!"

"I-I'm okay, Bocchan. I got hit be-because I got in the w-way..." Midoriya was trembling but he was slowly getting on his feet, looking back at him. "Are you o-okay?"

Todoroki released a shuddering breath. What was Midoriya saying? His dinner was just beaten out of him. And wasn't it obvious that the Number Two Hero was very much capable of stopping himself in time if he really didn't want to hit Izuku. The bi-haired child seethed, his bastard-of-a-father had done it on purpose.

"Shouto," they suddenly heard the bellowing voice of his father. "Aren't you ashamed that a younger and much smaller kid without a quirk is trying to protect you?"

The bi-haired child sucked in a silent gasp, his father had a mocking tone. This is bad. He could only fear for Midoriya.

"Endeavor-sama," the green-haired child was now up on his feet and was limping towards them, getting in between the two again. "I don't know w-why you're so mad, but I-I'm sure Bocchan is doing his b-best. P-please be more pa-tient with him."

"You're wrong, Izuku. Shouto is clearly not doing his best since he's been refusing to use his fire side to spite me." The Flame Hero spoke low and disdainfully. "I'm just teaching him a lesson."

Midoriya could feel the hairs on his nape stand up, he swallowed his heart back down his throat. "I un-derstand... but is-isn't this t-too much?"

"No, this is just appropriate." Endeavor narrowed his eyes, glaring at Midoriya from down his chin. "But if you're so concerned, then why don't you take it?"

Todoroki felt his heart stop.

"Take Shouto's punishment in his stead." Todoroki Enji sneered.

Time seemed to slow down for the younger Todoroki then, it felt like the the two were speaking on the same wavelength and he was the only one who couldn't comprehend. There was no way his father, a hero, was actually asking a quirkless seven-year-old to allow himself to be beaten up, right? "No... d-don't do it, I-zuku." He rasped, voice only above a whisper. And the two didn't seem to pay him no mind.

"O-okay," Midoriya answered.

And just like that the green-haired child flew over his head and landed behind him in loud thump. Todoroki rigidly turned his head to look back at him. The green-haired child was now unmoving, with both of his eyes closed. Time seemed to have caught up with him then, quickening and pulsing. Like he was being punched in the chest from the inside. Or was that just his heart?

"Shouto, weren't you supposed to be the one taking care of him? How could you let this happen?" His father's voice was booming again. "How could you expect to become a hero if half of your body's frozen solid, that you're shivering to the point you can't even summon out the ice you're so proud of."

Ah, so that was it. Todoroki realizes all too late, the purpose of Midoriya being taken into the Todoroki household. It was so that his father could use someone against him since his mother was now gone, like a hostage, or bait, or leverage. It felt different from how his mother used to protect him though, because this time he was the one who was supposed to be responsible in the first place.

He hated his fire, sure. He doesn't want to use it anymore in a bid to resent his father, to completely and absolutely reject him. As what his mother did, to the point she had rejected her own son too. Now Todoroki didn't have proof, but if her words on that day were anything to go by, he could deduce his mother poured boiling water on him in an attempt to put out the fire. Because he looked like his father when he was on fire. He hated that too.

He tried to summon his ice one last time, as tremors kept racking his body. But he was already numb, hypothermia was setting in and it would be dangerous if he got frostbite. Honestly, he'd rather just give up and die than light his fire to fight. But who was he kidding? It wasn't his life he was risking here, and damn it all if he was going to lose Midoriya too. When his mother was taken away, he had sworn to himself he would never use his fire side again. But the promise to take care of Midoriya in front of his mother's grave, was something he'd want to keep more than the one to his own.

And so Torodoki burned. He burned so bright Midoriya dreamt the sun was rising at night.

* * *

 **AN:**

Was that good or bad? Did it feel forced, or too fast? Honestly, I feel like this could've been written better but I can't wax poetry. Sorry! Anyway, set-up is done! We'll have the timeskip next chapter~ ;3

Please review. Thank you so much!

 **Fic Facts:**

1.) I did not bother looking through Japanese or whatever kind of ceremony for the dead here, I'm just winging it so please just read between the lines.

— Lynx

20180114

And I'm also on tumblr~! ;D


	3. Hell's Fire

I wasn't gonna bother explaining, but someone asked so... for the record, Midoriya is not being "legally" adopted. Like I said, it was a publicity stunt. He was placed in a hero's care temporarily while the Government organizations do their thing. I did not have any plans on expounding on that because we're having a time skip anyway, but just to clarify, Midoriya ended up choosing to stay in the Torodoki household. Okay? ;3

Also, you can consider Chapter 1 and 2 as being a long prologue, because here is where the real deal starts. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **"Raison D'être"**

Chapter 03: Hell's Fire.

Midoriya fought against the light shining through his closed eyes. He knew it was morning and it was probably time to wake up, but really if he could get away with sleeping some more he would. He shifted to get comfortable, tugging on the sheets and snuggling on his pillow, belatedly realizing he couldn't move all that much. He crankily opened bleary eyes, squinting at the arm wrapped around his torso. He suppressed a tired sigh, wiggling to turn on his other side. And what greeted him was his Bocchan's sleeping face only an inch away. He stared at him.

The years have done absolute wonders on Todoroki, it was unfair. His face becoming sharper and more handsome. His body, toned and firm. He's also become more playful and open, along with better control of his powers. Really, sometimes Midoriya wonders where the years have gone. Looking back, some things felt like it only happened yesterday. But all that was so far away now. He placed a gentle hand on his Bocchan's face, biting his lower lip when Todoroki unconsciously nuzzles onto it. Really, this guy thinks he could get away with anything. And sometimes Midoriya gets so weak, he can't help wanting to let him get away with anything. Today was not one of those days.

With all his might, Midoriya pushed Todoroki's face away. "Bocchan~! How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your own futon?! You know very well that if Nee-chan catches us cuddling again, I'll never hear the end of it!"

Todoroki only grumbles and hugs him tighter.

Midoriya has been with the Todoroki family half of his life, and over the years he's learned that his Bocchan gets very, _very,_ VERY clingy when comfy.

"If you don't let go of me now and wake up, I'll tell Uncle Enji you were actually the one who ate his share of that strawberry shortcake last week."

Todoroki squishes him in his embrace, digging his face into Midoriya's neck and growling this time.

Midoriya has been with the Todoroki family half of his life, and over the years he's learned that his Bocchan is really, _really,_ REALLY not a morning person.

The green-haired teen finally sighs in defeat then. Teasing is all good until Todoroki starts growling like the huge feline he really is, granted he was probably still half asleep. But still, Midoriya can't compete against fire and ice. He shifts his attention towards the ceiling and decides to regret his life choices. He was only seven when he resolved to stay in the Todoroki household. Despite and in spite of Endeavor. Only for the sake of this half burning, half freezing piece of work, that's currently wrapped around him like a boa constrictor. Why a killer snake, you ask? Well, that's probably because this overgrown peppermint candy isn't all that sweet and innocent. Really.

He glanced at the clock, they still had a good five minutes to pretend they didn't need to get up yet so it should be fine. Then again, Midoriya was never really sure if all this was fine to begin with. And after seven long years, he's too afraid to ask now. But he's always had that inkling feeling at the back of his mind that makes him wonder, albeit vaguely. Was this really how brothers acted? Is it really okay to be so close? That it feels like their skin could be interchanging, breath intermingling, limbs all entangling. Because it wasn't like his Bocchan acted like that with their Nee-chan, or his much older brothers during the rare times they do visit. Midoriya wouldn't know though, being an only child. And if he had to guess, Todoroki probably wouldn't either, with how aloof he always was. Also, he's not really sure if he wants to know either. Like something could change with the answer, and there's no telling if it would be good or bad. As well as whether he'd like it, or not.

The alarm rings.

* * *

Midoriya dashes out the door with a half-eaten toast tucked in between his teeth. Jogging in place as he turns around to wait for his Bocchan. He eats the rest of the toast in a gulp before yelling back to the house. "Hurry up, Bocchan! We're going to be late!"

"We still have less than an hour before the bell, I don't understand why you have to hurry so much." Todoroki sits down in the entryway and starts tying his shoelaces.

"I'm going on without you then!" Midoriya waved to his back before breaking into a mad dash. "Bye, Nee-chan!"

"Wait!" Todoroki hurriedly tied his shoes and glared at the green head that was starting to disappear into the distance. He grumbles. "What's up with him?"

Fuyumi comes up from behind Todoroki, a hand lowering down from a wave. "I think he told me you have a class meeting today? About career assessments?"

Todoroki gives her an incredulous stare. "Oh."

"Take care, you two!" Fuyumi bids as Todoroki suddenly got up and started chasing after the other.

He had lost sight of him though, irritation and disbelief slowly etching on his face as he slows down into a jog. He couldn't believe Midoriya would actually leave him behind. Until someone lunges at him from the side. He almost loses his balance but he manages to catch onto the offending person's legs.

"You're so slow!" Midoriya teases as he wraps both arms around his Bocchan's neck. "As punishment, you get to piggyback me to school!"

"Why do I even have to?" Todoroki complains but he couldn't really fight the smile off his face.

"It's training," Midoriya rests his chin on Todoroki's left shoulder. "How are you going to be a good hero if you always come late? Heroes need to come just in the nick of time!"

Todoroki sighs but is really too happy to oblige. "Fine, fine. You win." _You always do._

The green-haired kid then starts swinging his legs around. "Good, now run! Hurry or we'll be late!"

"It's fine even if we miss the meeting, it's optional so they won't put that in our records anyway," Todoroki just continues walking.

"But what if the teacher says something really important? We don't want to miss it." Midoriya stops swinging and tries to peak at his Bocchan's expression.

"If it's that important then they'd put it on the papers."

Midoriya takes a mouthful of air and pouts before grumbling. "It's because you already have an endorsement to Yuuei, that's why you don't care."

Todoroki stops walking, and they both pause for a minute. "Izuku, I'm not going to Yuuei."

Midoriya frowns, concern written on his face. "What do you mean? Did you have a fight with Uncle Enji again? What did you do?!"

"Nothing, I just..." Todoroki frowns at the insinuation that _he_ was the one who did something wrong, but glances at the other and their eyes meet before he continues. "I want to go where you're going."

"Where I'm going?" The green-haired kid looked confused for a moment but then starts mumbling. "But I'm going to Yuuei too..."

Todoroki looks away, and that's when Midoriya pushes off from him. "Izuku!" He gets startled at the sudden action, worried the smaller kid would fall and hurt himself.

"So, you're saying I can't go to Yuuei because I don't have a quirk?!" The green-haired kid does fall on his butt but quickly gets up anyway without showing hurt.

"No!" Todoroki immediately responds but presses his lips into a tight line as he tries to shut himself up, still, he knows he has to say more. "You would just... have a hard time enrolling..."

"So, you're saying I won't pass."

"No." Todoroki rubs a hand on his face, letting out an exasperated sigh. He doesn't know anything for sure either, and he doesn't know if that answer was right. "Izuku, we've already talked about this. Please listen, we need to face reality."

"But we promised we'll both become heroes together!" Midoriya's eyes were starting to get glassy. "You said it's okay for me to become a hero too!"

"You can!" Todoroki knows this for sure, more than for himself. "But we don't have to go to Yuuei, we can go somewhere else..."

"Like where?!" Midoriya's tone was rising a pitch higher, angry tears threatening to fall. "To a college preparatory?! So then we could go to a university?! And get a normal job after that?!"

"No," the older kid tries to reason, but he doesn't want Midoriya to cry some more, so he bites his tongue. He doesn't know what to say either, his reasoning as weak as his tone.

"So, all this time I was the only one holding onto that promise?" Midoriya glares at him, as hard as he could with tears trailing down his face. "Tell me the truth, Bocchan!"

"I know that you can become a hero..." Todoroki says before looking down on the ground. "But you don't have to be."

A breath escapes Midoriya and his shoulders slacken. He understands what his Bocchan is trying to say, as well as why he was saying it. He was quirkless and only those who excel with their quirks ever really get into Yuuei. It was the number one school for Heroes, after all. How could you become a hero if you didn't have the power for it anyway? A lot of people want to become heroes, but most don't really make it. Not even those who have really good quirks. And he doesn't have one.

Understanding doesn't take away the pain though, it only adds up to the inability to do anything too. And the worst part was that it was his Bocchan who had said those things, after keeping hope all this time.

"I hate you, Bocchan!" Midoriya screamed before breaking into a sprint.

And Todoroki chose not to go after him, grimacing. He knew the green-haired kid needed the time and space. He didn't have the answers for him. Besides, it wasn't the first time they had a fight about the freckled child's quirklessness. It wasn't the first time the other has ran away from him. And it was most certainly not the first time Midoriya had told him he hated him. So he knew the green-haired kid would come around sooner or later, and apologize for the words he didn't mean. Because he knew unlike him, Midoriya doesn't spite.

Todoroki heaved a deep breath before proceeding to school by himself, and he regrets that. How he wished he had turned back then to chase after his precious charge. Because Midoriya didn't show up for the career assessment meeting, and the rest of their classes that day. Even when Todoroki had gone home, Midoriya wasn't there.

Midoriya was just gone.

* * *

Todoroki spent the next few days frantically searching throughout town for him. When he had come home to an empty bedroom, and after searching through the house, he had gone to the Police immediately. But up until now, they still didn't have any news of him. The same as he.

The bi-haired kid slowed to a stop at the street where Midoriya had jumped on him the last day he saw him. He has been through here many times, more than he could count the past couple of days. He had taken every route from here and checked in all the alleys but there was not a hint in sight. He let his head down, looking around wasn't helping when his head was spinning. He was nauseous, having not much eaten in a while. He hasn't slept a wink either. He was just so worried, he could cry. But he had done enough of that last night.

He thinks back at the argument they had, how Midoriya got mad at him and cried. How the other said he hated him and ran away. And Midoriya had done that before but he always, always came back in the end, to him. Except now. And he dreads the worst.

Todoroki was not raised in a religious family, having a father who didn't believe in God or miracles. But Midoriya, on the other hand, was a faithful soul. So just this once, he lowers his head and clasps his hands before closing his eyes to pray. To the Lord he doesn't know, to anyone who could hear his desperate pleas. For the green-haired child to be safe and to come home to him soon. Before he loses his mind.

* * *

And Todoroki does lose his mind, he realizes vaguely as he lies on his futon a couple of days later. Eyes bloodshot and tear-crusted as his stomach continued to grumble. He feels too weak to move, to speak, to hope. Midoriya is gone. And he's not sure which would hurt more, if he had gotten seriously hurt or if he had just really left him. The green-haired kid had left his cellphone on his desk, broken for some reason, but it means he really did come home after the argument. So where was he now? He feels like crying again, but he's too tired and numb already. He doesn't even know for how long he's confined himself inside his room and in bed. Fuyumi had been checking up on him and with the police, she comes by to give him food he doesn't eat and tell him updates that do not change. They still couldn't find him.

Suddenly, the doors bursts open so hard, it almost falls off its hinges. God, he wants to die.

"SHOUTO!" His father roared, stomping his feet menacingly towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! Wasting away like this!"

He doesn't say anything, doesn't look, doesn't acknowledge.

"You don't even eat?! Are you trying to die?! You're of no use to me dead, boy!"

And Todoroki almost answers 'yes'.

"Get out of bed now! Eat and train!"

He vaguely wonders if his father would beat him up like this, but then he wouldn't really be surprised if he did.

"Don't you hear me?!" Endeavor finally grabs him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him, but Todoroki remained limp and lifeless. Frankly, even if he wanted to stand up right now he wouldn't be able to.

"Are you really doing this just because of that boy?!" Endeavor starts shaking him, but still, he doesn't respond. And so he receives a hard smack from huge hands that could cover half of his head, still, he doesn't give.

It was then when his father had started dragging him off on the floor without saying anything. The feeling of his skin constantly rubbing the hardwood floor was starting to cause friction, and it hurt, but he remained unmoving. He briefly saw Fuyumi running up to them from the other side of the corridor, before he was unceremoniously thrown into the dojo and his father had closed the door to her face. He knew he was gonna get beaten then. She probably did too, with how worried she looked.

"Shouto, do you know why I even bothered to bring home that boy?" Endeavor started, glaring at him with over-sized veins protruding his temples. "It's because when your mother was sent away, you became unmotivated."

To use his fire side, Todoroki thinks but his father doesn't say.

"But we both know of your potential, that you have the power and all the means! You just choose not to make use of them!" Endeavor crosses his arms with a huff before continuing menacingly. "You needed a reason, so I gave you one. But now you must realize, you don't need a reason in the first place. Because they would leave you anyway! Shouto, you need to understand that you have to be strong by yourself! If you're going to be the Number One Hero someday, you can't rely on anyone! You can't have weaknesses!"

Todoroki was starting to dread where this was going, like those many times his father hurt Midoriya. He wishes he didn't have to hear anything.

"I brought Izuku here because I thought you needed something to fight for. And that worked for a while, but now you have learned the hard lesson that you shouldn't even need him anyway, like he doesn't need you."

Todoroki finally lifts his gaze towards the older man's bulky figure, glaring as much as he could, flames reflected in his eyes.

"Come on now, Shouto. You're not stupid. Did you really think that kid wanted to be here, with you? You're just a big disappointment. You're useless to him so of course, he would leave you."

Todoroki pressed his lips together, albeit quivering. He would not cry in front of his father.

"That's the truth, Shouto. He's not hurt. He's actually fine, and in a far better shape that you are now. But why doesn't he come back here? It's because he's finally gotten sick of you..."

Of course, he didn't believe anything his father was saying. He couldn't. But then, his father finishes the sentence.

"Like your mother."

The words hurt, and they could be true. But at that moment all Todoroki could think of was, that his father must have sent Midoriya away.

He stops breathing, and the house explodes. [1]

* * *

The next thing Todoroki knew, he was lying on his stomach in a white padded room and his wrists were bound behind him.

He tried to think back to what happened or at least make sense of where he could be, but the only thing he could remember was fire. A lot of it. And it engulfed him.

He remembered he was fighting with his father, and Fuyumi was waiting outside the door. But that was it. That's the extent of what he could come up with. He figures he may have released his own fire, to fight back against his father. But he wasn't so sure how that went. And judging from what he could see around him, a hospital of some sort, his father was unfortunately still alive. Then again, it's not like a man made out of fire could be burnt down. He laments.

He felt heavy and still weak. He tried to get up but couldn't so he just rolled a little on his side. He noticed there was an IV drip on a stand behind him, connected to a needle protruding his left wrist. He could only guess what that was for but doesn't care enough to think about it. He looks around the room, and towards the door on the other side. It had a small window with metal bars. He wonders what kind of hospital this was, but decides he doesn't care much about that either.

He closes his eyes again and falls into slumber. If he had dreams of Midoriya, he'd wish he'd dream forever.

Eventually, someone comes in to check up on him and gives him food. He doesn't resist, he doesn't speak. Later on, some kind of Doctor comes and tries to talk to him, he doesn't respond either. He doesn't feel the need to. He doesn't care about them, he doesn't care what happens to him either.

Days past and things go on just like that, blurry and indistinct. He wonders how long this would last, as well as when something would change.

* * *

When change finally did happen, it wasn't what he was expecting. It wasn't what he had hoped for either. But he guesses, he should've seen it coming.

"Shouto, how long are you planning to act like this?"

It was his father, alive and well. As huge and bulky as the last time he's seen him, albeit a little older-looking. Though, Todoroki was sure it had not been that long.

"Do you really want to die just like this?"

Todoroki didn't answer, didn't look, didn't move, didn't acknowledge.

"Are you really going to waste everything I've worked on? All this time? Before you even become a hero?"

He wondered what kind of expression his father was making, he couldn't tell the feelings behind those words. Was he angry? Disappointed? Fed up with him? Probably all of those, but for once he just can't seem to place the tone. His head was a little fuzzy, like he was dreaming or half-asleep. He wasn't sure, he hadn't been sure of anything since he got here.

And again, he doesn't care.

Endeavor heaves a deep breath. The father and son never saw each other eye-to-eye, today wasn't going to be the first. The older man stands up on his full height and turns to his back, Todoroki belatedly realizing the man had crouched down to speak with him. But he seemed to have given up on his favorite child, and Todoroki was relieved.

Until Endeavor opened his mouth again.

"Yuuei's first day of school starts next week. Izuku passed the entrance exam."

With that, his father walks away without another glance. And the door closes.

It was then that Todoroki slowly sits up, he didn't even know he could move until he heard those words. And for the first time in a long while, he feels, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Todoroki was later told it had been a little over a week since he had been confined in what he learned to be a youth rehabilitation center. The people there believed he was sick, "like his mother". And so, he was not held responsible for the so-called "accident" he had arbitrarily caused. They had to make sure he was well enough to be cleared out though. So he ate, answered questions, did as he was told. Everything to get out of there as soon as he could, so he could attend Yuuei and meet Midoriya again.

He heard that he had blown up their house in a large fire, that Endeavor had been currently staying in his agency and that Fuyumi was in a hospital. He asked about how she was doing, but they didn't know. And he couldn't believe he had sent his sister there, like what his father did with his mother. Guilt and self-loathing ate at him. He doesn't know how he was ever going to face her again. He hopes things don't turn out like they did with him and his mother. But he would own up to it, however Fuyumi treats him now.

He moves on to wonder about Midoriya, if the green-haired boy was still mad at him or about why he had disappeared in the first place. There were too many thoughts going through his head, so many questions. The past week he's been nothing but numb and unfeeling, now he just feels overwhelmed, excited, nervous. But what he was sure of was that he couldn't wait to see Midoriya again.

His Yuuei uniform was sent to the facility, as the day came that he was being released. He was going to be escorted there, straight up since they weren't sure where to bring him, with his house having been destroyed and all. They were able to coordinate matters with his father though, so they had consent.

Todoroki stepped out of the car and bid goodbye to the people who took care of him. He never really cared to know their names, but he guesses if he ever sees them again, he would. He had apologized and thanked them though. He turns to his back and enters the gates. There was a path leading to the main building, surrounded by cherry blossoms in full bloom, and he takes it. He keeps walking until he catches a glimpse of evergreen. And for what seems to be the longest time he's gone without it, he breathes in air again.

"Izuku!"

The person in question stops walking, and turns back to look at him in slow-motion. Bright green eyes on a face littered with stardust and framed in curls. God, he missed him so much. So he runs.

And when he was close enough to touch, he kisses him.

* * *

 _ **rai·son d'ê·tre**_

 _(noun)_

 _/ ,rāzôn 'detrə/_

 _Origin: French, literally translates as 'reason for being' or 'reason to be'._

 _\- The most important reason or the ultimate purpose of someone or something's existence or state of being._

* * *

 **AN:**

Someone asked me to write the smut in a separate part, but really, I'm only writing the plot to justify the porn so... the best I could do is give a warning. Besides, this was supposed to be porn-without-plot originally, but I'm still not sure how many more chapters I need to build it up...

Anyway, please review! Thank you so much!

 **Fic Facts:**

1.) Remember Todoroki's battle at the Sports Festival with Hanta Sero? The burst of explosion was like that, but with fire instead of ice. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

— Lynx

20180403

And I'm also on tumblr: fatecamiswhil ;D


	4. Healing Kisses

**AN:**

Sorry to disappoint anyone who was hoping otherwise, but we'll be a little canon-compliant. However, I'll make sure not to dwell any further on events that already happened in the anime and manga.

And just a little reminder. Bakugou and Midoriya did not go to the same middle school and as such, Bakugou does not have a reason to bully him. Also, Bakugou doesn't know Midoriya remained quirkless until the meeting with All Might, which he also does not know. During the villain attack, Bakugou only thought Midoriya came to his rescue without using his quirk.

Midoriya, on the other hand, has been trained with Todoroki as a sparring partner throughout his childhood by Endeavor. So, his body is already a proper vessel. That's why I shortened the training with All Might during his disappearance in only one month, going against the canon that was worth ten months. But of course, he will still break bones because he still isn't used to the power. And we love seeing him suffer. LOLJK! xD

 **WARNING:** Mild Kacchan. Beware.

* * *

 **"Raison D'être"**

Chapter 04: Healing Kisses.

Midoriya felt his brain shortcircuiting the moment he felt lips on his own, he even forgot the fact that people could actually breathe through their nostrils. He wasn't able to close his eyes either due to the surprise, so he could see the vague image of his Bocchan with his eyes closed. He was too close to see his face clearly but he knew it was him, with the incredibly distinct half red and half white hair. But they grew up licking each other's wounds so to say, that's why kisses on the cheek, forehead, and hands were not uncommon. This was the first time they ever met full on the mouth though, and it was literally breathtaking even if not for the shock.

Todoroki pulled away and hugged him as tight as he could. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you come back anymore?! I was so worried! Did something bad happen to you?! Were you hurt?!"

Anything Midoriya had to say or ask about the kiss died in his throat the moment he realized his Bocchan was crying. He couldn't see it because they were hugging, but he could hear it in his voice, in the way it cracked and how the other took shuddering breaths. He wonders a bit about how long it had been since he last saw Todoroki cry, and belatedly realizes the bi-haired teen was also capable of running his mouth. They must've hung out too much.

"I'm sorry," the freckled kid chose to say first. "I got caught in a villain attack that day and ended up in my childhood friend's house. His mother refused to let me go back and I lost my phone during the incident."

He felt Todoroki wiping his tears away before taking a step back to inspect him for wounds. His Bocchan did this a lot whenever he had to go away and leave him in the house with his father or by himself, so the green-haired kid was used to it. Midoriya giggled slightly at the fretting, the older teen was being overly meticulous but he'd chuck that up on the worry.

The bi-haired kid pulls away again to look at him square in the eyes, hands sliding down to hold both of his hands. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah..." Midoriya smiled through reddening cheeks, flattered by the attention.

Todoroki rests their forehead together, and releases an exhausted breath. "Good, I'm glad."

"What about you, Bocchan? Are you okay?"

The older teen straightens up and sends him a questioning stare, as if he didn't know what he was asking about, which he probably didn't.

Midoriya looked sheepish. "You blew up the house, didn't you? It was on the news."

"Oh." Todoroki paused, letting the information sink in before looking away in some kind of embarrassment. He lets go of the other's hands. "Yeah, I'm fine... just snapped a bit."

"When I heard about it, I raced back to the house but it was long over. You were already gone. I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner, I should've escaped away from Auntie."

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Todoroki finds his eyes again, and smiles helplessly. "What's important is we're back together again now."

Midoriya looks away for a moment, he didn't want to lie but... "Did Uncle Enji say anything?"

"He told me you passed Yuuei, but that was just last week. The entire time before that I didn't know anything."

"Oh..." The green-haired boy lowered his head in deep thought.

Todoroki stared at him, thinking back on the explanation. His charge tells him his friend's mother did not want to let him go back to Endeavor's house. But his broken cellphone was left on his desk somehow, the same phone Izuku says he lost. And he was caught in a villain attack? Why didn't the police tell them that when they knew he went missing after? And did Midoriya really stay over at a friend's house? Why didn't he even call home? Or did he, but his father just purposely didn't tell him? Did his Nee-san know? Did she also keep things from him? There's no way she would, right? It was safe to say it was all his father's doing, considering that the man had so much to say about Izuku the day he blew up their house. And Todoroki does not ever doubt Midoriya or think of him capable of lying either, so rather, the boy was purposefully not telling him something. After all, it is not a lie if you didn't say it.

He chooses to prod. "Izuku, tell me the truth. Did Father sent you away?"

Midoriya suddenly jolted, looking horrified. "Not-! No! It's not like that!"

Judging from the reaction he seemed to hit the mark. "I'm not gonna get mad, not at you anyway."

Midoriya lowered his head again, shaking it at the refusal. "He really didn't send me away... not exactly."

"Can you tell me what really happened then? All of it?" Todoroki tried peaking into the freckled child's face, but Midoriya refused to give, shaking his head. He sighs. "Okay, you can tell me when you're ready... For now, let's get to class."

"Thank you, Bocchan." Midoriya followed after him. "And I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, really. All that matters to me is that you're back," Todoroki felt at ease again. And though it bothered him not to know everything, it was not the most important thing, the person next to him was. Something about Midoriya just makes it easier for him to breathe. He glances at the green-haired kid and he suddenly stops, finally registering a little twinkle. "What happened to your ear?"

"Oh! This?" Midoriya touches the small red crystal, smile bright on his face. "I got my ears pierced! My friend's parents are in the fashion industry and Auntie was tinkering with some accessories one night and offered me some. So, now I have a red crystal on my left and a white crystal on my right!"

Todoroki blinked at him slowly, processing thoughts. "Those colors are..."

Midoriya blushed a little and scratched on his cheek, before letting out a soft giggle. "I may have missed you a little." [1]

* * *

They walked the rest of the way to class, and Todoroki opened the door for the both of them, towards a somewhat rowdy bunch. The most noticeable was a blond delinquent, sitting with his feet resting on his table and a glasses type guy berating him for it. The rest of the class didn't seem to notice their entry, seeing as they're all watching the spectacle. They tried to enter without stirring much fuss, but then a girl suddenly spoke from behind them.

"Oh, it's you! Freckles!"

They both turn to look back and aa brown-haired girl proceeds to bow down from her waist.

"My name is Uraraka Ochako! Thank you so much for saving me last time!"

"O-oh! It's no problem at all!" Midoriya frantically waves his hands around, and bows down just the same. "Thank you for trying to give me some points!"

"Don't worry about it! They didn't even accept it anyway-"

"It's you!" The rest of her words were interrupted by the glasses guy, who also bows with the upper half of his body. "I am so sorry for misjudging you! Clearly, you knew better than I did! And I am so ashamed I did not realize it sooner!"

"Uhm, it's nothing!" Midoriya started waving his hands around again. "And it's not like that at all, I really didn't know either-"

"Fucking Deku!" It was the blond delinquent this time, glaring at them. "Where the fuck have you been?! And why the fuck are you in my class?!"

"Were you looking for me, or didn't you want to see me? Make up your mind, Kacchan." Midoriya responded more calmly this time, mildly sheepish.

"That doesn't fucking answer my question!"

"I met up with Bocchan on the way here," Midoriya motions over to the bi-haired kid. "This is Todoroki Shouto."

Todoroki nodded to the blond, but the other guy just narrowed his eyes at him.

Midoriya then turns to him. "Bocchan, this is Bakugou Katsuki. He's the friend I was telling you about."

"We're not fucking friends!" They heard the blond in the background.

"I see," Todoroki nods to him before turning back to Bakugou and nodding slightly. "Thank you for taking care of Izuku for the past month. If there's anything I can do to repay your kindness, just let me know."

Bakugou looked incredulous, and his face showed the same kind of disgust he'd probably scorn some poo at the bottom of his shoe. "Yeah, fuck you."

"Kacchan, don't be like that." Midoriya said in passing as he took a seat.

"Shut up! Don't fucking tell me what to do! And why the fuck are you sitting beside me?!"

Midoriya beamed his brightest smile. "To annoy you~!"

Bakugou looked scandalized for a moment before angry veins started popping out on his temple. "Don't you fucking start to get cheeky, you shitty freckled fuck. I don't know how you passed the entrance exams, but I'm still the fucking best!"

Midoriya laughed like he was told a joke. "Sure, whatever you say, Kacchan." Then he caught Todoroki's gaze and smiled meaningfully.

Todoroki didn't get it, but he wasn't gonna ask in front of the person in question. Instead, he allowed himself to wonder about their so-called friendship and vaguely noted how Midoriya easily got along with everyone, like always. Suddenly, a teacher suddenly appears by the door in a yellow cocoon, and they find out they actually have a seating arrangement. As it turns out, Midoriya's seat was behind Bakugou and his own was a few seats away. Midoriya looked back at him as if the distance physically pains him, Todoroki smiles slightly and sends him an encouraging nod.

Class proceeds.

* * *

When Todoroki was told Midoriya had passed the Yuuei entrance exams, he didn't think much about the 'how' part. Obviously, because he was too busy being happy about the prospect of seeing the freckled child again. But in retrospect, he didn't think that even if he had put some thought into it, that Midoriya would acquire such a destructive quirk. And onto himself.

To say Todoroki was horrified was an understatement, he was in despair, watching Midoriya break his finger during a quirk assessment test. How painful was that? He met the green-haired child halfway as he came back from his position, taking the other's hand and freezing the broken finger before lowering his head to kiss it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Midoriya was visibly flushed and was unexpectedly surprised, he couldn't look him in the eyes. "But, uhm... everyone is staring."

Todoroki looked behind them and saw that everyone were indeed staring, openly gaping and almost scandalized. Like, they didn't expect what they saw at all, or even think they would see something like that. He belatedly realizes, what has been normal for him and Midoriya probably was not normal for the rest of their class, or the world. But it's not like there was anything wrong with it, or that it mattered, not to him anyway. Then again, if it was bothering Midoriya, he would appropriate himself.

"Don't mind them. Let's get you to the nurse's office." Todoroki says, but he still releases Midoriya from his hold and takes a step back.

"Okay." Midoriya nodded, they didn't know much of anyone in class but it was still embarrassing. From his experience with his Bocchan throughout their Middle School, he was aware people talked about them behind their backs, but no one really bothered them because of Todoroki. Still, they were in new waters now. And Bakugou was there. Not to say, the blond would question him about them, but he wouldn't really want to be asked about anything yet. Because he also does not know where they stand. At least, not anymore after that kiss.

Midoriya always knew other kids gossiped about the two of them being gay for each other, because they aren't really ever seen with anyone else. Not that being gay or in love with another guy was wrong, he's just never thought of it before. Todoroki just always had been like a big brother to him. But if things were to take a turn, he wouldn't really know how to feel either. What he does know is that, everything would be okay as long as his Bocchan was there.

He vaguely wondered, whether something had changed in the past month they weren't together. He looked up at the back of his Bocchan's head, when suddenly said head turned to look back at him.

"So, your quirk finally awakened." It wasn't a question.

"Uhhh... yeah," Midoriya became visibly nervous, scratching his cheek with a finger. "Li-like over the shock of the villain attack, or something."

That sounds questionable really, Midoriya had been on the receiving end of Endeavor's attacks throughout their shared childhood. But Todoroki will not call him out on it. "How did that happen, by the way? Are you sure you didn't get hurt?"

"Ah, nope. I'm okay," the green-haired child suddenly brightens up as if remembering something pleasant. "Actually, more than okay. I met All Might! He was the one who saved us!"

Todoroki's eyes widen a bit, if his father finds out, they will not hear the end of it. "Really? How was he like?"

"He was so amazing, Bocchan! I'm sure you'll meet him soon, because he told me he'll be teaching here."

"You kept in touch?"

"Ah, well... you know," Midoriya laughed sheepishly, not really answering the question.

Todoroki doesn't know, but he nods nonetheless. He doesn't really get it but he'd chuck it up on the fanboying thing. They both admire All Might, but Todoroki's father would kill him if he ever found out so he keeps a safe distance. Midoriya will be safe though, probably, so that's fine.

They arrived in the nurse's office and much to Todoroki's surprise, he finds out this was not the first time Midoriya got sent to the clinic. The first being after the entrance exams, where the green-haired boy broke his right arm and both legs. The look of horror on Todoroki's face was indescribable, he was almost impossible to placate. Thankfully, Midoriya's broken finger was healed with one kiss. And Todoroki was comforted by how immediate she could bring relief to Midoriya, if only by a little bit. A quirk that could heal wounds with just a kiss. Todoroki vaguely wishes his kisses could do the same, then again, it would be better if Midoriya didn't get injured at all.

* * *

And then their last class comes around with All Might bursting through the doors and telling them they would have battle tests, now Todoroki is in the same infirmary on the same day with the same nurse and his same charge, except this time Midoriya was unconscious, with injuries that cannot compare with a little broken finger.

Todoroki took slow and deep breaths, he knew it was unreasonable to get upset with Bakugou because it was a battle test and Midoriya deliberately took the blow. Still, the fight had gone too far. And now feelings he can't explain are overwhelming him. He doesn't even want to identify them. He's just feeling too much, and numb at the same time. But really, he just wants Midoriya to get better and not get hurt again.

His eyes snap to the person lying in bed when Midoriya started tugging on his pants by the knee.

"How are you feeling?" Todoroki asks, coming closer.

"I'm okay, don't worry."

Todoroki shakes his head without a word, not wanting to rebuke the other because this was definitely not okay, and there was no way he can not worry.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya continues. "I'm always making you feel bad."

"That's not true,"

"Yes, it is." Midoriya turns his head to look at the ceiling. "If it wasn't then you wouldn't be making such a sad face right now."

Todoroki does not know what kind of face he was making, but he wasn't going to question the other's words. Because they were right.

"And I didn't mean just today, I also meant that for going missing and the things I said before."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean them." Todoroki catches on and looks away. "Why did you say you hated me anyway?"

"To hurt your feelings." Midoriya answers honestly.

Todoroki's eyes widen and he slowly turns his head to look at his charge, but Midoriya had turned his face away from him. "Why?"

"Because you hurt mine."

"Then I'm sorry too," Todoroki takes his turn to apologize. "I just didn't want you to push yourself too hard, and I didn't think your quirk will awaken now of all times."

"No, Bocchan. You were right." Midoriya turns to him then. "I didn't believe I'd get a quirk either, and I took my frustrations out on you."

"It's fine-"

"No, it's not." Midoriya cuts him off. "Bocchan, you're too kind to me, and that kinda makes me feel guilty because I probably don't deserve it. That's why I'm doing my best for you too. I just want to be with you forever."

Todoroki lets that sink in. "Me too."

* * *

It was a good thing Yuuei was a boarding school because they honestly would not know where to go after everything that happened, except they literally didn't have anything. Everything they owned so far burned along with the house, so the only thing they had were the uniforms they were wearing, along with the school supplies.

"Well, at least they had complimentary beds." Midoriya scooped the sheets up and pillows before turning to Todoroki. "Let's go, Bocchan!"

Todoroki blinked at him. "Where?" They were currently at Midoriya's assigned room on the second floor.

The green-haired boy cutely tipped his head to the side. "Aren't we gonna sleep together?"

"Oh," Todoroki looked thoughtful for a moment. "But don't you want your own room?"

"I'm going to turn it into a shrine," Midoriya's eyes sparkled meaningfully.

But it was lost on Todoroki. "If you want to pray, we can go whenever you want."

"Not that kind of shrine!" Midoriya pushes him out of the room with a laugh and they head to the elevators.

When they got to Todoroki's room, Midoriya falls on the bed with his sheets and pillows.

"Izuku," Todoroki enters his room only to close the door. "Are you sure you want to stay with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You know what I did..." Todoroki looks away, wanting to trail off but he knows he had to acknowledge it. "I burned the house down, and... sent my sister to the hospital..."

Midoriya jolts upright. "What?! Nee-chan is in the hospital? Is she okay? Did you visit her already?"

"Yes; I'm not sure; and no."

"Then we need to go right no-" Midoriya stands up to leave but Todoroki cut him off.

"I cant!" His Bocchan had his shoulders hunched with both hands rolled into fists and his eyes and lips squished tightly as if he was going to start crying again. He slowly opens his eyes when he realizes that he had yelled on Midoriya, only to realize the green-haired boy was instantly on his side, and he was hugging him.

"Okay," Midoriya spoke in soft whispers. "It's okay if you're not ready yet. We'll go some other time, okay?"

"Okay," Todoroki answers and Midoriya pulls away to smile at him and kiss him on the forehead, before leading him to the bed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling, Todoroki lying on his stomach while resting his head on Midoriya's stomach, warm and cold arms surrounding him. Midoriya was slouching, one hand gently running fingers through bi-colored hair. The other hand was rubbing small circles on Todoroki's back as he talked about all the things they would eventually need to buy for their room. And they were content to fall asleep just like that, until they get a knock on the door.

It was Ashido, Uraraka, and Hagakure. The three had invited them to the common area where they presented the idea of a contest on who has the best room. It was interesting to see the rooms of their classmates, and they didn't really mind being pulled away from their own bubble, so they agreed. Until it was their turn to show off their empty room. But they really should've realized that was the least of their worries.

"You two are staying in the same room?! And will be sleeping on the same bed?!" Kaminari, Ashido, and Hagakure were freaking out, in a good way. Too good a way.

"Is that even allowed?" Uraraka asks Iida but he just shakes his head, unsure himself.

"Who the fuck cares? It's not like they'd get pregnant anyway!" Bakugou dismisses them.

"Oh, my God. Please stop!" Midoriya pulls on his hair.

But Kirishima still comes up to them with sparkles in his eyes, and raises both hands to rest on his chin. "Please tell me more."

"There's nothing more to it, we're literally just sleeping." Midoriya answers, deflecting all their implications.

"That's what they all say," Mineta tells them in passing because he isn't interested in anything gay, but he still feels the need to state what everyone is assuming and especially because it was a sexual matter.

Midoriya fails to remain casual and blushes on his whole face. He doesn't say anything further in fear of egging anyone on.

They get dinner straight afterwards, and their table unexpectedly gets crowded somehow, even their classmates on the nearby tables seemed inclined to them as well. Midoriya was sitting with Todoroki on his right, Uraraka on his left and Iida on her other side. In front of Todoroki sat Bakugou, then Kirishima, Kaminari and Ashido, with Hagakure standing by her side. As it turns out, they weren't done with the interrogations just yet.

"So~" Kirishima wiggles his eyebrows at them. "You two are going out?"

"We're not," Todoroki and Midoriya say at the same time, before glancing at each other and awkwardly looking away.

"Right," Kirishima totally doesn't look disheartened at all, and goes on. "So how long have you two been together?" The underlying meaning in his questions didn't change a bit. Everyone seemed convinced.

Midoriya tries to take it in stride, answering for both him and his Bocchan. "Since we were seven, so half our lives so far. I was taken into the Todoroki household after an accident with my mom." He doesn't expound on that, and thankfully, that somehow spurs on a different topic.

"So, Endeavor's like your step-father?" Kaminari winces, before quietly explaining. "He scares me sometimes."

"Well, actually..." Midoriya scratches on his cheek, unsure of his own explanation. "Bocchan is listed as my foster carer, he's my legal guardian and not Uncle Enji."

The frozen smiles on Kaminari's, Kirishima's, and Ashido's faces were obviously a struggle to keep on. And heaven only knows the kind of expressions Hagakure is making.

"Even though, you're the same age?" Bless Uraraka's kind heart for breaking the awkward silence.

"It just happened, okay? Uncle Enji didn't want to sign me on the family registry." Midoriya smiles sadly.

Todoroki suddenly takes hold of his hand and squeezes reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll do something about that. Just wait for him to pass."

Midoriya chuckles nervously. "Please don't say things like that with a straight face."

Everyone on the table don't miss the hand-holding or the possible underlying implications, but no one says a thing as they let it rest for now.

And their first day ends just like that.

* * *

 **AN:**

Please note, I was deliberately vague on Midoriya's explanation. Because plot points, you know. And I don't want to rewrite canon scenes because that's redundant. So you can assume we're following canon unless stated otherwise.

Also, I did not realize all of my chapter titles start with an 'H' until the third chapter. LOL! Pressure-much.

Anyway, please review! And thanks!

 **Fic Facts:**

1.) It doesn't have anything to do with the story but! I just can't get 'Midoriya-having-a-red-and-white-piercing' out of my head.

— Lynx

20180520


	5. Helpless Caring

**AN:**

Someone told me in the last chapter that in Japan, if gay couples want to get married (since that's not legal), the older of the pair adopts the younger one into his family registry. I didn't know that before, but that works for my setup so that's great. xD I'm not saying Todoroki will adopt Midoriya when Endeavor dies, but he can. I'm not saying they will get married overseas later on in this story, but they can. ;3

As for their ages, I'm not following the Japanese calendar. And I have a height/age difference kink so, Todoroki is older. xP

Also, this is not an Endeavor redemption story. In fact, I hate how the manga coincides with this unintentionally because I had this planned since last year. Anyway, what Endeavor has done canon-wise or not is unforgivable and inexcusable, end of story. I'm just using his backstory to give TodoDeku another perspective, so yeah.

* * *

 **"Raison D'être"**

Chapter 05: Helpless Caring.

A month into the semester, their class was attacked by villains during rescue training. Todoroki had been distressed, being separated from Midoriya the entire time. And just when he manages to get back to his side, he witnesses Midoriya leap to shield All Might from the attacks of the villains. Then the 'handy' man reaches through the warping guy for Midoriya, and all Todoroki could do was watch in slow motion. It was heart-stopping. Until a loud bang resonated in the air, breaking the trance and saving Midoriya. The rest of the teachers had come. Most of the villains were taken away, but none of those that mattered.

And once again Todoroki finds himself by Midoriya's bedside in the infirmary, the green-haired child had broken both of his legs during that last jump. Why does he get hurt so much? And after they were able to finally get away from his father. He feels helpless, inadequate, unreliable. Why can't he protect his charge? It used to be so simple before...

Before Midoriya got a quirk.

Todoroki is happy for him, of course. He's one step closer to his dreams and he has no doubt Midoriya will succeed. But why does he have to get hurt?

It's not fair.

Midoriya just got his quirk. He has to learn how to use it gradually, not put his life on the line. Todoroki understands Midoriya must feel like he needs to catch up but controlling a quirk, especially of that caliber, isn't something people can learn overnight. Besides, Todoroki would wait for him. Always, and for as long as it takes. No matter what. So Midoriya doesn't need to rush, he isn't going anywhere.

Then again, deep down in the recesses of his mind, Todoroki has an inkling feeling he isn't the person Midoriya is chasing after.

* * *

The announcement of the Sports Festival immediately comes after the rest day, which hadn't seemed enough to begin with. Even so, everyone seemed to take it as a chance to shake off the anxieties brought on by the recent villain attack. Needless to say, everyone got pumped. Except for Midoriya. He had been through so much in such a short period of time he's still coming down from the high. Everything is just going too fast and he's afraid he won't be able to keep up. Not to mention the pressure and expectations from All Might, as well as the warnings and threats from Recovery Girl over his body's condition. Midoriya seriously can't take a break, and he doesn't know what to do or where to start.

Thankfully, his Bocchan was a constant presence by his side.

They were on the rooftops, waiting for the day to end. His Bocchan was taking a nap, and using him as a pillow. Midoriya was sitting in between Todoroki's legs, warm and cold arms around him, with his pretty bi-colored head resting on his freckled left shoulder. They were always like this, and he's never bothered. White soft hair tickles the back of his ears, coupled with the hot breath ghosting the side of his neck, but he would not dare move. He likes moments like these, it's his respite.

Todoroki always made him feel calm, and secured, at ease. Like nothing could go wrong. His Bocchan was his anchor, his pillar, his home. Because of him, he knows he always has somewhere to go back to. That Todoroki would never leave his side or abandon him, no matter what. And it's not unfounded, he's never had to question it. Blind faith is when you don't know something for sure but believe it anyway, this was something he's always known for sure.

His Bocchan suddenly grunts, stirring awake and squeezing him in a tight hug before going lax.

"Did you sleep well?" Midoriya asks, patting the side of the other's head.

Todoroki grunts again and squeezes, he's always so clingy.

"We should probably head back, dinner will start soon."

His Bocchan opens one eye and peaks at him, but doesn't let go. Bi-colored eyes stare some more.

"Come on," Midoriya shrugs him off and stands, stretching.

Todoroki yawns before getting up. "Is something bothering you? You were awake the whole time."

Midoriya looks back at him, then sighs. Sometimes it amazes him how his Bocchan could read him so well, then again he guesses he's always been an open book. "I guess I'm just a little nervous, about the sports festival."

"Why?"

"It's such a huge event, and the world will be watching, and I... I'll do my best, but you know, it's still kinda nerve-wracking." Midoriya smiles sheepishly.

Todoroki gives him a slow blink. "Okay."

The smile evaporates. "Aren't you excited about it?"

His Bocchan shrugs. "Not really."

The green-haired boy rubs the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose compared to- you know... this is probably just a walk in the park for you."

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that, it just doesn't concern me as much."

"It will still bring about many opportunities for you, though!"

"Not as big as what the Number Two Hero can offer, and the only thing bigger than that would be All Might's, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't give me any offers."

Midoriya sweats. "Well, I mean... he's our teacher after all, and it's not like he's looking for a sidekick."

Todoroki nods, turning to leave. "So, in the end, it's still just a show."

Midoriya watches his back. "Bocchan, I know Uncle Enji will be watching but... you can still make the best of it, you know. It's not about him."

The bi-haired boy turns to look back at him. "Honestly, I don't really care."

Green eyes widened at that. What was his Bocchan saying? Didn't he hear what everyone was saying? Sure he was the strongest kid in class, sure he's probably gonna win first place, sure he was too far ahead from the rest of them, but they were still all on the same stage here. If he didn't care, then what does that make of everyone else's hopes and efforts? What did that make of Midoriya? He can't even use his quirk without breaking his bones.

The worse part was that he probably doesn't even mean anything by it, it's just how things are. They all have different motivations, or the lack thereof.

Midoriya shakes his head. "Bocchan, this is really important."

"I know, I'm not saying I won't do my best. It just doesn't matter to me, however things turn out. I'm not interested in any of that."

The green-haired boy continues to stare dumbfounded.

Circumstances, feelings, reason or conviction. He always thought none of those matter. Because in the end, the only thing that really counts is the result. But here, his Bocchan was saying even that doesn't. So, then what does? What does his Bocchan care about?

Is this about his father again? Was he trying to rebel this way? He always jokes about aiming to be a disappointment after all.

"Bocchan, you know... your Father only wants the best for you, right?"

Todoroki doesn't deem him an answer, so he goes on.

"Endeavor is still your father, the pillar of your family whether you like it or not. Right now he looks at you as if you were a child in a rebellious phase. You know what that means? It means you can do all the stupid things and he will overlook them. That after everything has failed, you can go back to him and he will give you all the help you need. Sure he might say you're a disappointment, and be a little harsh, but he won't turn his back on you. Because you are everything he's ever wanted. He invested his dreams into you, so much so he pretends he could be you. But that will never happen and he knows that too. He just wants to see you as the Number One, to be the person he could never be... so that if only a little he could be proud and rest assured of his dreams. His ways may not have been right, and nothing justifies or excuses all that he's done, but he believed with all of his heart that this was the only way he could live for the rest of his life. He isn't evil, he didn't hurt you or your mother just because he wanted to. He just got carried away, he's desperate. He doesn't see anything anymore. He's not all bad, he's just... a man of broken dreams."

"Why are you saying all this?" His Bocchan finally speaks.

"I'm not defending him, I'm just saying I understand how it feels like to want the one thing you can never have." Midoriya reminds himself he was quirkless just a little while ago. "But you... probably wouldn't understand something like that, because everything had been laid out for you since you were born."

Todoroki's eyes widened slightly, he couldn't believe he was hearing these things and from Midoriya of all people.

"Sorry, that was out of line." Midoriya was quick to apologize.

"No, it's okay-"

"No, it's not. You deserve to get mad at me for something like that, in fact, you should be getting mad at me for all of this, for everything." Midoriya's eyes were starting to get glassy, even though it was him saying the painful things.

"I don't think I can, ever." Todoroki shakes his head, calmly, resigned. "I know you're not wrong."

Midoriya sighs and looks away, trying to blink back the wetness. It probably doesn't matter if his Bocchan doesn't understand. He's always so willing to forgive, to overlook. The green-haired child knows he has to explain where this is coming from. "You know, Bocchan. I owe Uncle Enji the life I've lived up to now. And even if I know he'll never see me as his own child, I want to be able to make him say that he was glad he took me in. I want to be able to give him a reason to say that, even just once." Midoriya bites his bottom lip, before speaking again. "Because I was glad he took me in, and I want to thank him somehow."

His Bocchan frowns at that. "You don't need to thank hi-"

"Of course, I do!" Midoriya squeezes his eyes closed, knowing he's already crying. "Because my own Father wanted to kill me!" He was breathing hard. He shouldn't have said that. He didn't mean to. But it was all out in the open now. He gasps for breath. "My Father wanted to abort me, that's why he separated with my Mom. And he abandoned her, because she wouldn't agree with him."

"I'm sorry," Todoroki blurts out.

Midoriya shakes his head, wiping away tears. "That's why I'm thankful, for even someone like Endeavor to keep me around. You know, Bocchan... haven't you ever wondered about how happy he must've been when you were born? He must've been ecstatic, he must've been so proud. You made his dreams come true. You were everything he's ever wanted... my Father didn't even want me. He didn't even want to give me a chance."

Todoroki didn't know what else to say, so he kept his mouth shut and approached the smaller kid carefully before wrapping him in his arms.

Midoriya rests his head on his shoulder, tired of all the crying. "Can't you just do your best? Even if not for yourself then for me?"

His Bocchan nods mutely.

"If that's not enough, then we can make a deal. Something like..." Midoriya lifts his head and stares at bi-colored eyes, somewhat pleased of the sudden idea. "If either of us wins first place, then the other gets to grant him a wish."

* * *

Todoroki knew he shouldn't have agreed with it. He was only giving Midoriya more reason to 'try hard'. But he just couldn't say no, not when his charge had started crying like that. And God knows what happened the last time they had a fight.

Now there was absolutely nothing wrong with Midoriya 'doing his best', except Todoroki was sure he was going to get hurt again. And it's not like Todoroki doesn't understand what his charge was saying, he knows very well everyone in class is going to give it their all, and he will too. He was just really worried about Midoriya. How much is the boy willing to sacrifice? How much is he willing to get hurt?

And how much of that would Todoroki be able to take? He just doesn't want Midoriya to get hurt again.

Anyway, that whole piece about his father came as a bit of a surprise. He wasn't even thinking about that man. Midoriya probably just thought Endeavor was the reason, but that's too far from it obviously. Still, this was the first time his charge has really opened up about those kinds of feelings and his past. Todoroki always thought he couldn't remember much, being too young at the time. But he supposes he will get another chance to ask about it whenever Midoriya seems to be ready enough. He would never blame him for anything either, because he understands.

Todoroki has always been hyper-aware not to use his quirks needlessly or boastfully in front of his charge, because Midoriya didn't have one of his own before. It just never crossed his mind that the green-haired teen would relate himself to the likes of his father, they absolutely had nothing in common. His charge was probably just being too kind, as usual. Then again, he also understands that Endeavor was the only father-figure they had growing up. It was no wonder Midoriya looked at him, even though he shouldn't, or need not to. He supposes it would just have to be his responsibility to make Midoriya realize that, even if the other had a point.

For now though, he's just dreading the Sports Festival.

They get to the dining hall and everyone's already eating, grouped amongst their peers. Todoroki pulls a seat out for Midoriya, before going to the fridge to fetch their drinks. While Midoriya was pulling out the meals they took out from the cafeteria. When Todoroki gets back and slides down beside him, Kirishima opens his mouth.

"Isn't it weird that Midoriya is always calling you Bocchan, but you're the one always serving him?" The redhead asks from in front of them.

Bi-colored eyes blink. "Serving?"

"We saw you tying his shoelaces for him this morning." Kaminari quips, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh." Todoroki starts eating. "I just didn't want him to reach down because he broke both of his legs the other day."

"But still, you're the Bocchan." Kirishima pushes.

Both warm and cold shoulders shrug, he doesn't answer anymore and procedes to eat.

"I take care of Bocchan too, you know." Midoriya feels the need to reason.

"Yeah, but it's different when Todoroki does it." Kaminari dismisses.

"What do you mean?" The green-haired boy frowns.

Kaminari doesn't answer, he just snickers with Kirishima.

The meaning was not lost on Midoriya though. "It's not like that, we're just like brothers."

"Brothers don't sleep together on the same bed," Kaminari smirks at him. "Not at this age anyway."

"We just got used to it, okay? Since we were little our futons have always been beside each other's so, we tend to..." Midoriya tries to explain, but turns red in the process of finishing the sentence when he realized what he was about to say.

"What?" Kirishima grins.

Midoriya looks away, mumbling the rest of the statement. "Gravitate towards each other in our sleep."

"Aww~! That's cute!" Ashido and Hagakure suddenly popped up behind Kirishima.

"But it doesn't mean anything!" Midoriya insists.

Kaminari turns to the end of the table. "Iida, do you and your brother sleep together?"

Iida stops mid-bite and his eyes slide to regard Midoriya before turning back to Kaminari and Kirishima. "Of course not, we are both already grown men."

"See?!" Kaminari was quick to tease Midoriya.

The green-haired teen pouts and glares weakly, but doesn't say anything more.

"But! We used to sleep together when we were younger, like when I was five." Iida tries to control the damage and fails. Uraraka and Asui were giggling to each other beside him.

It doesn't placate Midoriya and he turns to Todoroki, grabbing his sleeve. "Bocchan, make them stop."

The bi-haired teen, swallows whatever he was chewing and spares his charge a glance before turning to Kirishima and Kaminari. "Go on, he's cuter when he's flustered."

"Bocchan!" Midoriya all but yells at the same time as the girls squealing and the boys barking laughs. He pinches Todoroki's biceps and whispers a small 'I hate you', all the while red all over his face.

Todoroki turns to seriously consider him then, forcing down a grin to try looking concerned. "Does it really bother you that much?"

Midoriya looks at him as if looking for something. "No, not really? It's just embarrassing."

"But it's fine, isn't it? They're harmless." Todoroki meant the guys and the jokes.

"Well, yeah... but," Midoriya turns on the puppy dog eyes. "Doesn't it bother you, Bocchan?"

Todoroki smiles fondly. "Not at all, I don't really mind."

Midoriya looks like he's holding onto Todoroki's every word, and nods to himself before breaking into a small shy smile. "Well, if Bocchan says so, then I guess it's okay."

Todoroki nods and reaches over to pat curly green locks. "Good boy."

Midoriya beams, still red in the face but all previous shyness gone.

Looking at them, the rest of the guys were unsure how to react. Until Hagakure speaks, "Todoroki-kun, you look like a father disciplining his child right now!"

The two move away from each other then, and Todoroki answers. "That's silly. But I guess he is my charge, after all."

* * *

The day of the tournament arrives, and Todoroki sits on the same table as Yaoyorozu and Jirou in the waiting room. Midoriya wasn't there yet as he was pulled away by All Might on their way there, and when the green-haired boy finally arrives, he approaches him.

"Bocchan," Midoriya stands in front of Todoroki. "Even without looking at it objectively, I know you're stronger than me, but... I will beat you."

It was out of nowhere, like a surprise. Todoroki didn't know where the challenge was coming from, but his charge looked serious. And the look of determination in Midoriya's eyes scared him. It spoke volumes of how far the other was willing to go. But he didn't want him to.

Why doesn't he realize how much Todoroki cares for him?

He felt his shoulders sag, but he couldn't say anything. He couldn't find his voice, he didn't even know what to say. He just stood there, shell-shocked.

There was a sudden jostling around him. Kirishima was shaking Midoriya, saying something about having the guts to challenge the strongest kid in class. Kaminari and Mineta stood behind him, asking about a lovers' quarrel. And Bakugou had fallen off his chair laughing while pointing at him.

But all the noise they made were muted, distorted, far off. He couldn't make sense of what was going on. He didn't understand. He just felt so detached. What was everyone cheering for? What were they so excited about?

When all he could think of was that Midoriya will get hurt again.

* * *

Midoriya wins the race, thankfully without using his quirk. Todoroki wins the cavalry battle, and Midoriya didn't break any bones. So far so good. But the third part of the tournament makes Todoroki nervous again. It was one-on-one matches. And he knows he was not the only one Midoriya would have troubles fighting. Todoroki prayed Midoriya wouldn't have to face Bakugou again.

And just as he thought that, Midoriya pulls him off to the side during a short break.

"I'm pretty confident you can hold your ground against anyone, but just in case, I'm going to tell you Kacchan's weakness."

Todoroki listens, but not really. He just watches Midoriya talk, the movement of his lips, the expression on his face, the light in his eyes. And it puts him on a good mood, looking at Midoriya. Or just being in his presence, and everything he does really. He appreciates it, he enjoys it, he savours it. He momentarily forgets all his worries, and thinks that maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

"Did you get all that, Bocchan?"

He nods, even though he didn't. He's seen Bakugou fight before and he knows what to expect, he just doesn't care. The only thing in his mind right now, and probably always, is Midoriya's wellbeing.

"All right, I'll see you later then. Please do your best!"

But Todoroki doesn't want to do his best, he doesn't care about all this at all. He's just worried. He doesn't want Midoriya to keep fighting, or to get hurt. He knows it would hurt Midoriya's feelings, but better his feelings than his body, better his heart than his bones. But what should he do? What should he say? He needs to make Midoriya understand that this is not the right place or time for him to risk his life fighting for something that isn't worth it. It's just a show. They're not saving lives, they're not fighting villains. It's just a stupid competition.

Todoroki watched with bated breath as Midoriya steps on the ring for the first fight, against someone from the General Studies. He doesn't know what the other guy's quirk is, but whatever it was he fears for Midoriya. The fight turns a weird turn when the other guy orders Midoriya to leave the ring, and the green-haired teen actually tries to do so, walking away to the edge. It was some kind of brainwashing quirk, if he had to guess. Todoroki doesn't mind, if his charge loses now then he doesn't have to fight and get hurt further. And he would be relieved.

Unfortunately for Todoroki, Midoriya chooses to break two of his fingers to break the spell. He immediately turns to the guy from the General Studies and they wrestle until Midoriya wins. Todoroki grits his teeth, at this rate they were bound to fight in the next round. And he doesn't have to wait long.

A few matches later, he was facing Midoriya on the ring. The green-haired teen looks proud, excited. Like he's been waiting for this moment their entire lives, like he doesn't mind causing himself harm by using that stupid quirk. Todoroki still doesn't know what to do, or say, to make Midoriya stop hurting himself and understand what he cares about.

Midoriya takes a fighting stance as Midnight raises her hand for the go signal. But Todoroki also raises his hand.

"I forfeit." He says loud and clear.

The smile is instantly wiped off Midoriya's face. Sounds of shock and disbelief echo around the stadium, from their classmates to the other classes and the general audience. But Todoroki doesn't care, not for anyone else but the person standing in front of him.

"What? Bocchan?" Midoriya looks confused.

"I'm sorry, Izuku. I don't want to fight you."

Midoriya looks breathless. "But Bocchan, we had a deal! And you said you would do your best for me!"

"This is the best that I can do for you, Izuku." Todoroki clenches a shaking hand, this time he was not going to back down. "You can't fight while hurting yourself. This is not the right time and place for you, you're not ready yet."

"You do realize that by forfeiting I'm just gonna go fight on the next round, right?"

"I won't let you."

"But why?! I'm gonna heal anyway! You can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Izuku. But I'm not going to let you keep hurting yourself, no matter what your reason is. I... can't stand it." Todoroki closes his eyes and heaves a shaky breath before opening them again. "Because I love you."

Midoriya's shoulders sag, and he shakes his head. "That's not fair... You don't get to say that here! You don't get to say that now! You don't get to say you care about me when you don't care about my feelings! Or anyone else's for that matter!" Midoriya was obviously going to start crying again. "You know everyone is doing their best! Our classmates, Class B, the General studies, everyone! And you, you're just stepping on everyone's efforts!"

"You're right, Izuku. I don't care, not as much as I care about you."

"Shut up! I hate you!" Midoriya screamed.

Todoroki gritted his teeth, but he stood his ground. He nods and looks down to his feet, ready to accept whatever Midoriya has to say to him.

Except Midoriya doesn't say anything anymore, and instead rushes towards him to give him a solid punch in the face. "The loser gets to do whatever the winner says!"

Todoroki sits up from where he fell, nursing his bruised cheek as he stares up at his charge.

"So, do as I say, Bocchan." Midoriya slowly sets down the shaking fist. "I order you to win."

* * *

 **AN:**

I was reading through my earlier drafts for this story and found I can't use most anymore, so I'm scrapping a ton and will probably move that to a new fic (if ever). Like I said before, this was supposed to be porn but now I have too much plot and more coming than I know to deal with, so yeah. Just to give you guys a little perspective, this was originally about "Midoriya's servitude to his Bocchan in bed." Hence the summary, but now I'm not really sure anymore if it still fits. I'll be keeping my title to the end for sure though, and will do my best to incorporate my previous ideas here, so no worries. I'm just saying this was far from what I had in mind and it's probably writing itself at this point. xD

Please review! And thanks!

— Lynx

20180805

And I'm also on Tumblr~ ;3


	6. Hanging Heavy

AN:

First of all, I'm sorry if it looked like Midoriya and Todoroki would have gone through with their fight, that isn't what I meant at all. And Midoriya already gave an order back there, soya.

And just a heads up, I want to be clear to all of you that I don't hate Bakugou. (LOL! That's exactly what someone who hates Bakugou would say. xD But seriously...) I just don't think he's done enough to redeem himself canon-wise. I just want more from him, that's all. So, please don't take offense. I just figured it would be nice to exploit that little weakness everyone seems to be forgetting. In this story, he will serve as the passive-aggressive wingman. Like, the devil on their shoulders. ;3

* * *

 **"Raison D'** **ê** **tre"**

Chapter 06: Hanging Heavy.

Even though Todoroki was the one who forfeited, the one who gave up and surrendered. Midoriya was the one who walked away in tears, the one who ultimately lost. And the worst part was not that he knew continuing the fight wouldn't have changed the outcome, it was the fact that he knew Todoroki wasn't wrong. Well, he knew he wasn't wrong either but... it was just sad. The sad and pathetic reality that the strong have the privilege to do whatever they want with their power. While weak people like him, are left to struggle for as much as they can without ever really getting anything out of it. Feelings, reason, and circumstances don't matter after all. Not when the result doesn't offer change.

Todoroki advanced to the next round, and even though no one seems to be happy about this development, including the audience, the show went on. Midoriya didn't go back to the stands right away, choosing to spend time by himself to cool off. Thinking about how he would have to explain to All Might everything that happened, regardless of whether everything was broadcasted live on national television. And then there was Endeavor. But he didn't want to think about that yet. After a couple more battles, Todoroki's next fight was announced, and the green-haired teen made his way back out to watch the rest of the competition. Everyone seemed to be giving him concerned looks as he made his way to the front of their seats. He slid down beside Kirishima, which he belatedly realized was a mistake.

"Dude, are you okay?" The redhead tried to reach out a comforting hand, but decided against it halfway.

"Do I look okay?" Midoriya was gritting his teeth, but it's not like he meant to be rude. He just doesn't really want to talk about it right now.

"Yeah, well I mean..." Kirishima sank back.

But before Midoriya thought they would finally leave him alone for now, Kaminari spoke from behind them. "Dude, you just like, rejected the prettiest boy in class! On national tv!"

Midoriya felt incredulous. "That's what you're worried about?"

"Well yeah, dude. Because you broke your Bocchan's heart..." Kaminari continued, as if not getting a hint.

"Which is so not manly by the way, not that we didn't get your point." Kirishima took the blond's side, recoiling after being glared at.

The green-haired teen shakes his head with a sigh. "Oh, my God... I'm not gonna stand for this."

Midoriya stands from his seat before Kaminari could retort about how he was actually sitting, only to stop in his tracks as the biggest iceberg he's ever seen erupted out of nowhere.

As it turns out, it came from his Bocchan, who had just won his fight against Sero. They didn't even notice the fight started, thanks to the duo, not that it mattered or changed anything.

"See, Midoriya? You made Todoroki upset." Kaminari really needs to put a sock in it.

"Man, remind me never to get on his bad side." Kirishima comments, before a string of 'Don't Mind' erupted from the rest of the audience.

But Midoriya just stared, unaffected. He knew this wasn't his Bocchan's best yet.

* * *

It didn't take long until there were only two contenders left. Todoroki and Bakugou. The audience roared in cheers as the two made their way on either side of the arena, a mix of suspense and tension palpable among class 1-A.

"So, who do you think'll win, Midoriya?" Kaminari leans on his backrest, he really needs to respect personal space.

"Bocchan, of course." The green-haired teen answers with a huff, he's had his arms crossed and mouth in a pout since Sero's fight because of their teasing. And no one's letting up.

"How do you know?" Kirishima asked from beside him, hoping for some smart analysis like the freckled teen usually gives.

But that wasn't the case for this one. "Because I told him so." Midoriya's face didn't show confidence or pride, he just looked like someone stating a fact.

Kaminari and Kirishima glanced at each other with an awkward smile before looking back at the arena, just in time to see Todoroki attack first with a huge whirlwind of cold wind. Not ice. And it wasn't even directed at Bakugou, but upwards to the great expanse above them. It looked like a hurricane, it felt like it too, spreading chilly air around the stadium in powerful gusts, with Todoroki at the eye of the storm.

The view cleared out soon enough to reveal the two standing in the middle of the arena as they had before, Todoroki's first attack not seeming to have any effect at all. But the bi-haired kid's words seem to imply completely otherwise. "Sorry, Bakugou. But Izuku asked me to win so I will."

"No way in hell, you half-ass fucktard." Bakugou remained in a defensive stance, preparing to attack at any given chance. Except he might not get one, he realized that belatedly as he felt a shiver travel up his spine. Todoroki was just standing there, in front of him. But it's not like he needed to move or say anything for him to understand what was really going on. He already felt it. It was cold, his breath coming out in white puffs. "Man, I really hate your type."

And as the rest of the people in the stadium slowly registered the sudden drop in temperature, the first flake of snow fell overhead.

"Holy-!" Kirishima stood gaping at the dark and cloudy sky, they didn't even notice when the weather changed. "It's snowing!"

"Todoroki made it snow in the middle of summer!" Kaminari exclaimed, hands pulling on his hair.

"I don't get it, so what?" Mineta wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. "That attack didn't do anything, now it's just cold."

Yaoyorozu was the kind soul who offered an explanation, as well as the one who started making space blankets for everyone. "Well, I mean. Bakugou's explosion comes from the nitroglycerin in his sweat so..."

"That means-!" Kaminari turned back to the fight. "This snow is-!"

"Oh, my God..." Kirishima palms around his mouth. "Bakugou! Don't lose! Do your best!"

From beside him, Midoriya falls rigid, but not from the cold. He knows he should probably be feeling responsible for this, and he will probably feel guilty if Bakugou does end up losing. But it's not like it was a big secret, everyone knew. And it's not like the blond actually took care in hiding the limitations of his quirk. Still, Midoriya was not expecting his Bocchan to go all out like this. He's seen him make snow before, but this was just on a whole different level. The scale of the snow covered the entire stadium, and he was sure it went well throughout the school grounds. But how? Well, he was never really sure of the extent of his Bocchan's quirk, still this feels a little too over the top. The hurricane didn't feel enough to cause a snowstorm at all. So where did all this came from?

Midoriya went slack as the realization slowly dawned him, unconsciously mumbling to himself. "It was from the big iceberg from the fight with Sero... Bocchan didn't melt the ice into water, he vaporized it. He had it planned all along... He knew Bakugou could blow up his ice, but not every single piece of snow, not the cold weather, not the sky, and not when he had just blasted his all during the fight with Uraraka. Kacchan doesn't have a second quirk that can counter the weakness of the other. And we weren't allowed to wear our costumes so he doesn't have stock either. He could try forcing the sweat out, but pores in the skin close up when its cold..."

"Man, Midoriya... you're painting a really grim picture there." Kirishima breaks him out of his trance.

"But if Bakugou can't use his quirk then..." Kaminari looks towards them.

"This is practically a fight between someone who has two quirks and one who can't use any." Yaoyorozu finishes for him.

"Bakugou's practically quirkless." Mineta couldn't help muttering.

And that finally strikes a cord through Midoriya. Now he regrets it.

But seriously, his Bocchan is showing how great the gap really is. After all, the difference between being Number One and Number Two is not just one point.

* * *

 _"If it's cold enough, Kacchan won't sweat."_

Todoroki wasn't paying much attention at the time, but that doesn't mean he didn't get it. It was simple enough to understand, it had always been a given. Now he had the advantage and he could probably win. But that doesn't mean Bakugou would make it easy for him. The resident Bomberman blasted his way towards him, attacking relentlessly albeit with weaker explosions. Todoroki knew Bakugou would not let up, but it took him great care to summon diamond dust, and even more to blast ice fog. He's not exactly having it easy as one might think. Still, he knew he could not use regular ice as much as he wants, and definitely not his fire lest he risks losing. So he went on the defense, nullifying Bakugou's explosions by blowing cold gusts while forming ice shields and attacking subtly by continuously lowering the temperature. He would not dare let the other get near enough, and he has to work quickly. It was really just a matter of how long Bakugou endured.

For some reason though, the blond's explosions were only getting stronger. As if he was using them to warm himself, and the relentless movement is making contributions. Todoroki definitely wouldn't put it past him, he was just as stubborn as a rock. It was also hard on Todoroki because the sun was working against him. Sure he managed to summon dark clouds, but there's a big bright summer sun right above that and he didn't know for how long he could manage to keep the snow falling. He knew it probably would have been impossible to make it snow in the first place if he didn't vaporize that iceberg. It was a good thing he came prepared, but now it seems a battle of endurance would not go to his favor. He needed to take down Bakugou before the blond could completely warm himself up. So Todoroki does the same, vaporizing the frost all over his body. And when Bakugou jumps for a bigger attack, Todoroki summons a mountain of ice from the entire arena and turns it into an avalanche, making sure Bakugou gets toppled over.

But when the fog clears, Bakugou is still holding on, glaring up at him as if looks could kill. The blond holds himself up and directs both of his fists on Todoroki, his limbs were shaking but he was obviously planning for a big explosion. That's when Todoroki decides to screw it and just blow up all the ice in fire. The air expanded and everything gets blown away. Bakugou notwithstanding.

It had been an exceptional performance if one should say, because if Midoriya wanted a show then Todoroki would deliver. He looked up at the audience as if seeking approval, and evergreen eyes met him squarely in a solemn gaze. The crowd around him suddenly cheered, albeit muted to his ears, belatedly making him realize that Midnight has just made her proclamation.

Todoroki won. [1]

* * *

They proceeded to the awarding ceremony immediately afterwards. But Midoriya decided not to join them on the field, remaining where he sat the entire time, watching from afar.

And with good reason too, as a bulky man in flames decides to join him shortly.

"I'll admit that wasn't what I was expecting," Endeavor started. "But I guess you did what you were supposed to..."

"Please don't say things like that, Uncle Enji." Midoriya doesn't spare the big man a glance, if he does he knows he'll only get scared. "You make it sound like we conspired for this to happen."

Endeavor huffs. "The important thing is that Shouto won, I couldn't care less about anything else."

Midoriya struggles to say anything anymore after that, and they keep the silence as they watch All Might present Torodoki with a gold medal.

"Bocchan confessed to me..." He says as if he's only realizing it now.

"So I heard." The man grits his teeth, and suddenly it's getting a little too hot.

The green-haired teen sweats, but he keeps his mouth shut this time.

Endeavor continues. "Reject him."

Midoriya gulps, but doesn't miss a beat. "I already did."

The flaming man spares him a glance then, and after a while, he speaks again. "I don't care what kind of quirk you managed to get your hands on, but with what little I've seen so far I wouldn't be against seeing a fight between the two of you someday. I'll let him decide when you're ready..." He begins to trail off before adding as an afterthought. "Just whatever you do, don't drag Shouto down with you."

"Of course." The child was quick to answer, meek, and apprehensive.

Endeavor heaves a deep breath. "But it's good that you got a quirk, we all know mere effort isn't and cannot be enough."

It was then when Midoriya finally looked at him albeit cautiously, but he still couldn't find words to say because there was no telling if that was a compliment or not, he just never knows where he stands with this man.

The much bigger man huffs, but he doesn't look back. "I admit, it was surprising to see you win the obstacle race without using a quirk, I don't know anyone else in Yuuei's history to have ever done so."

That was definitely a compliment, he guesses. It sounded positive enough. Midoriya could cry. "Uncle Enji... what if you didn't need to be Number One?"

It was out of the blue, but he's always thought about it. Endeavor was the only one who truly, and desperately chased after All Might. Despite the assurance of failure, and in spite of just the fact. It was an unhealthy obsession. Crazy, and out of touch. But still.

The flaming man fully regards him then, eyes burning though the expression is stone cold. He looks away.

"A hero's job is to save and protect, right? Why is that not good enough?" The green-haired teen pushes on, because even All Might yearned for victory.

"Some people just want to be the best at what they do." Endeavor's voice came low and tired, then he stands to leave and turns to his back to walk off. "Work harder."

Midoriya smiles sadly, sometimes words of encouragement work negatively and only increases pressure, especially when you already know you're doing your best. He manages to whisper back. "You too..."

He wasn't sure if the flaming man heard him or not, but if he did, he gave no indication. [2]

* * *

Bakugou watched in great irritation as Todoroki was presented a gold medal by All Might, the Number One Hero congratulated him, and all the half-ass bastard could do was mumble a thanks in gratitude. The nerve of that fucker, looking like he was about to cry in grief when he was the one who actually won. Where does he think he's looking at anyway?

Bakugou followed Todoroki's faraway gaze to see Midoriya crying on the bleachers, Endeavor was walking away from him.

What the fuck?

He had always been curious of what kind of life Deku had to live with the Todorokis, now even more so. The green-haired fucker seemed to be fine. He still acted like a wimp, just noisier now more than ever. Not that he cared, mind you.

The ceremony wrapped up, and they were free to go immediately. He followed after the half-ass bastard for some fucking reason and stopped to talk to him when they got into a secluded area.

"What the fuck was that about, half-ass?"

Todoroki stopped and turned to give him a black stare, well at least he wasn't too out of it to notice him. "What?"

This guy really makes his head throb. "Not 'what', you fucker. I saw Deku with your father, and he was crying. What kind of a relationship do they have anyway?"

Todoroki blinked. "The lack thereof."

Bakugou gritted his teeth, the bastard wasn't helping any. "Aren't you going to fight for him?"

"I always do."

The blond got a little miffed, but that was a good thing. He pushes on. "Even after he rejected you?"

"I told Midoriya I liked him, because I wanted him to know." The bi-haired teen lowers his gaze. "I'm not obliging him to return my feelings, I don't even need an answer."

Silence.

To say Bakugou was creeped out was an understatement, that sounded like something he wasn't supposed to know. Not like he thought ill of the half-ass fucktard, in fact he held him in some regard, being the person he has to defeat to prove he was the best. Still, he was not expecting the other would be the type that just blurted things out. It was good he wasn't just blinking at him though.

He scoffs, shoving both hands in his pockets. "I didn't think I could win against you the first time I saw your quirk... but I will next time for sure." He changed subjects, there was nothing more to say.

Todoroki just blinks at him again. "Sure."

* * *

Midoriya didn't come to sleep with Todoroki later that night, or the next night, or the night after that. In fact, they hadn't spoken at all with each other since the Sports Festival. They didn't even approach each other, all the while pretending to be normal. But who were they kidding, they were blatantly avoiding each other. And it was so awkwardly painful for the rest of everyone, they suffer.

It had only been three days, but you could clearly see the negative effects already. Both had dark bags under their bloodshot eyes, unkempt hair, and they yawn all the time, as if they never get any sleep. It would've been cute had they done it beside each other, but they just run away every time the other enters the same room. They used to be beside each other all the time, practically attached to each other's hip, you wouldn't think of one without the other. But now, they can't even meet each other in the eyes. Sitting in class equally unattentive and distracted, or moping.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous! Somebody punch the both of them or I will." Bakugou swears as he continued to glare at Todoroki, who was nibbling on some ice while staring at his phone.

"Just give them more time, they have to sort this out on their own." Kirishima was the ever kind soul.

"But it's so fucking annoying! If I have to listen to Deku's pathetic sobbing one more night, I swear I'll murder him!"

"Aww, come on, Kacchan. Don't be like that," The blond's glare turns to Kirishima at the nickname, but the redhead just laughs it off.

"Hey, I just noticed..." Kaminari suddenly speaks from Bakugou's other side. "Why is Todoroki eating his ice?"

"Oh, yeah... I saw him do that yesterday too." Kirishima nodded.

"Let's ask him then," Sero stood from behind Kaminari and walked half the room to get to the bi-haired kid's seat, anything to redirect Bakugou's attention. "Heya, Todoroki! Why are you eating your ice?" Straight to the point without any beats, or tact.

Todoroki blinks at him, but answers truthfully. "Because I'm hungry."

"Come to think of it, it is already lunch time." Sero looks at the clock.

"Then why don't you just buy food from the cafeteria?" Kaminari appears beside them. "If you want, you can even eat with us."

"No, he can't-"

Kirishima covered Bakugou's mouth and added. "Yeah! It'd be cool to have you around!"

They managed to snicker at their own stupid joke before Todoroki answered. "I can't go to the cafeteria because Izuku will be there, and I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"Oh, my God! You poor creature! You've been starving this whole time!" Kaminari exasperates.

"Hold on! I'll go get you some food!" Kirishima proclaimed, and without another word, ran out through the door.

"We should probably buy lunch now too..." Kaminari glanced at Sero before following after Kirishima.

Sero looked back at Bakugou. "You coming?"

"No, just get me something spicy." Bakugou sits on Mineta's desk.

"Will do!" Sero gives him a thumbs up before leaving as well.

A momentary silence passes by the two before Todoroki breaks it. "I don't know how you have friends."

"Well excuse you, asshole, I'm a fucking delight!"

Todoroki just blinks at him, this time he doesn't even dignify Bakugou by humoring him with a 'sure'.

And after another moment of silence Bakugou almost explodes. "You know this is all your fault, right? He's acting like that because you spoiled him."

"You think so?" Todoroki asks but doesn't raise his head.

"I know so! He wasn't like that when we were kids." Bakugou leans back on his arms. "Before he was just a blubbering annoyance, now he's a cheeky blubbering annoyance!"

Todoroki chuckled, even just the thought of his charge lifted him up.

"You can cry, you know." The blond glances at him. "I'm gonna laugh at you, but you can cry."

"I won't... if I cry Izuku would feel guilty and sorry for me."

"So what are you going to do? Just continue staring at his pictures on your phone like a fucking stalker?"

Todoroki smiles sadly. "Maybe... I don't want him to catch me looking at him."

"Fucking creep."

"What do you think I should do, then?" The bi-haired teen sighs.

"Fucking talk to him obviously! Instead of causing troubles for the rest of us!"

Todoroki sighs again and relents. "My bad... I just don't think he's ready to talk to me yet."

"He's fucking fine, he even whines about you every night."

That was when the bi-haired teen finally looks at Bakugou, thinking that all this time Midoriya didn't come to sleep with him, he was with Bakugou.

"He comes to join me, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero to talk about you, fucker. Don't get any stupid ideas."

Todoroki breaks eye contact as soon as the message sinks in, and turns his head away in embarrassment. "My bad," he repeats.

The trio gets back then, as if summoned, and they let the conversation die. [3]

* * *

Later that night, Midoriya comes to Bakugou's room again with Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero. He plops down on the bed and grabs a pillow to try and suffocate himself since he's been nothing but dying since the Sports Festival, so he might as well. He's been so exhausted lately, having a hard time sleeping and nothing cheers him up, even with his mind plagued by his Bocchan, or maybe that's exactly the reason.

"So... how are you holding up, Midoriya?" Kaminari was the first to break the silence, taking a seat beside him.

Midoriya doesn't answer, he just grumbles and whines.

"Todoroki actually asked me to check if you were okay, because he doesn't want to approach you himself and make you uncomfortable," Kaminari confessed with a little tease. "And of course he asked me not to tell you, but I'm telling you anyway because I feel bad for the guy." He sticks out his tongue.

"Also, if you're wondering why he's on his phone a lot. It's because he doesn't want you to catch him staring, so he stares at some pictures of you instead." Sero winked at him.

"Oh, my God! Don't tell me these things!" Midoriya buried his face further into the pillow, ears all red and burning. "He's just like a brother to me, you know!"

Bakugou loudly clicks his tongue at him, but he blatantly ignores it. So the blond stomps over to him and grabs him by the head to make him look at him. "We're like brothers, you fucktard." Bakugou motions to himself and Midoriya with his other hand for emphasis. "You and that snowflake, on the other hand, don't act like brothers at all. Know the difference, you fucking nerd, you're supposed to be smart."

Midoriya opens his mouth to refute, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he lamely pouts and the blond walks back to the low table.

"Are you still mad at him?" Kirishima asks, as Bakugou takes back the seat beside him.

"No, of course not... I just-!" Midoriya squeezes the pillow even tighter, "I can't get him out of my mind! There I said it! I always end up thinking about his confession! And it makes me hyper-aware of him!"

"Why don't you just go talk to him, seriously." Sero advised.

"I caaan't..." The green-haired boy whines like a dying animal. "I feel so awkward, and ashamed, and miserable!"

"But you still like him, right?" Kaminari pressed.

"I looove him!" Midoriya keens, with tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Then what the fuck is the problem?!" Bakugou snaps.

"It's not romantic..." Midoriya suddenly mumbles, looking away awkwardly.

"You're fucking blushing and gushing over him like a girl and it's not romantic?! Fuck you! That's it! Get out of my room!" Bakugou all but explodes, they were going around in circles and it was so fucking exasperating. Honestly, he doesn't know why they come to his room, of all people, to talk about shit. He opens the door and grabs them each by the collar before shoving them unceremoniously to the hallway. "And stay out!" The resident Bomberman slams the door to their faces.

Kirishima then calmly turns to face Midoriya, not reacting to Bakugou's outburst at all as if it was an everyday occurrence, which it really is honestly. "Would it really be so bad to go out with Todoroki, though?" He asks all of a sudden, or not so suddenly at all, going back to the conversation at hand as if they weren't just kicked out because of it.

"Of course not, he's the most amazing guy I've ever met! Bocchan is so handsome, and smart, and capable, and reliable, and nice to me, and buys me stuff, and spoils me a lot! It's just that, I'm scared. He's not someone I could afford to lose! He's more than a brother, or a best friend. He's my family. If I can't come home to him, I don't know where I'll go. I don't mind going out with him, but what if it doesn't work out? What if we break up someday? Then we wouldn't be able to go back to how we were before, and we might never talk again!"

"Midoriya," Kirishima holds him by the shoulder, effectively stopping his ramble. "You're not talking now."

It hits home then, and without thinking, Midoriya runs for his life or the love of his life for that matter.

* * *

 **AN:**

Remember when I said I scrapped my drafts? Yeah? As it turns out, all of my foreshadowings became red herrings... I fail.

Anyway please review! And thanks!

 **Fic Facts:**

1.) For the record, that fight between Todoroki and Bakugou was exaggerated. But I still think Todoroki is stronger, and someone needs to put that out there since I haven't read a story which exploits Bakugou's weakness yet. Also, I hope that makes up for the TodoDeku fight that isn't there. Sorry! xD

2.) I like playing with the idea that Endeavor acknowledges Midoriya to an extent. There was a little hint of that during the Sports Festival if anyone noticed... or was that just me? xP

3.) "Kacchan" = "Kaachan" (mother) ISTG somebody pry this pun from my cold dead hands.

— Lynx

20181111

And would you look at that? This story is one-year-old already! I'm sorry for always putting it off, I won't give you excuses. But next chapter we're having a lemon! Took me long enough! OTL


	7. Heart-Catching

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! ;3

 **Warning** **:**  
Serving some lemon, lime, and bitters this chapter~! xD But if you don't know what that means, you're too young to be on this site. [1]

* * *

 **"Raison D'être"**

Chapter 07: Heart-Catching.

Todoroki was well on his way to falling asleep when he heard the turning of his doorknob, he pretended to remain asleep. The door slowly opened and quietly closed, he heard the sure turning of his lock this time. Then, the muffled footsteps and the gentle dipping of his futon. There was only one person in the world who would dare snuggle up to him in his sleep. Albeit, it wasn't unwelcome.

"Bocchan," Midoriya was whispering. "Bocchan?"

Todoroki refused to wake up.

The other boy huffed, and he could just imagine him pouting.

He felt the lifting of his comforter, Midoriya was surely shuffling inside. Then he felt it, the slight hugging of one arm. He opened his eyes this time, and sure enough his charge was close by.

Todoroki stared. Midoriya had his eyes closed but he knew he wasn't asleep yet. And he was sure, Midoriya knew he wasn't asleep either. This happened before, whenever they would have their fights. They would quietly crawl back to sleep together, pretending nothing happened. Sometimes they talked about it the next day, whenever the fight was about Midoriya's quirklessness though, they don't.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" Todoroki starts, his voice a little hoarse. "Izuku?"

Midoriya opened his eyes and the bi-haired kid truly missed the sight. Well, his favorite color had always been green. And those eyes were always the most beautiful in the world, he would do anything to keep them on him.

"I wouldn't be here if I was." Midoriya finally answered, breaking Todoroki out of his own mind. "Besides, you already apologized anyway. And it's not like I didn't understand what you were trying to say."

"Sorry." Todoroki says despite being unnecessary.

Midoriya shakes his head, smiling softly. "It's okay, it was my fault too. Sorry."

Then it was Todoroki's turn to shake his head, but he didn't say anything.

"Also... I'm sorry for always hurting your feelings." Midoriya continued. "I know I've said it before, but..."

"You like doing that."

"Well, you hurt my feelings too, plenty."

Todoroki didn't reply anymore, but he had a soft smile on his face.

Midoriya didn't say anything for a while either. They've talked about it before.

So they just stared, getting lost in the pools of their favorite colors. And just when Todoroki was starting to fall back asleep, Midoriya surged forward and kissed him.

Todoroki was suddenly very awake and wide-eyed. Midoriya chuckled and then kissed him again, longer this time, long enough for Todoroki to close his eyes and kiss him back. Midoriya beamed at him when they pulled back, and Todoroki could see himself reflected in those eyes.

"I love you," Todoroki blurts out.

Midoriya smiled gently, cheeks turning a little pink. "I love you too, Bocchan."

Todoroki could cry.

But instead he surges forward and takes the green-haired teen in his arms, hugging him as tight as he could, not wanting to let go again. Midoriya returns the hug just as tight, and they stay like that for another while.

Until Midoriya starts squirming and pushes back a little. "Bocchan, you're poking me..." His face was a lot redder now.

It was too late when Todoroki realized it, he was hard. "Sorry," he shuffles back.

Midoriya shakes his head, biting his bottom lip before reaching in between them, towards Todoroki's crotch.

"Izuku!" Todoroki jolts, but the green-haired teen was already palming him. He shrinks back, but Midoriya follows.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Midoriya slips a hand inside his Bocchan's boxers. And he starts pumping him, slowly at first then gradually quickens his pace.

"Ngghhh," Todoroki mewled. The moment Midoriya touched him, he lost all forms of coherent thought. Now he could only breathe shallow and hard. He knew Midoriya was watching his face, but there's really nothing he can do about the shameful expressions he's making. Besides, Midoriya was the one who started it. And being called crazy for the guy was an understatement.

It didn't take long and Todoroki cums with a grunt, instantly becoming boneless.

Midoriya sits up and wipes his hand on the sheets, they'll just change them later. "Did that feel good?" He tilts his head.

Todoroki blushes, but nods his head.

Midoriya was about to get up, but Todoroki pulls him back. "Wait, your turn."

"Eh? No, you don't have to!" Midoriya squirms but his Bocchan manages to grab him from behind, and sure enough, the green-haired teen was hard. "Bocchan..."

"Just let me return the favor... You said it was fine, wasn't it?" Todoroki smiled slyly, Midoriya finally relenting.

If Todoroki had been fast, Midoriya came faster, so he felt satisfied with himself. Except now he was hard again, watching his charge keen and cum was a real turn-on. He vaguely wonders how far they could go, mindlessly collecting the cum and reaching behind the green-haired teen.

Midoriya was still coming down from his orgasm when he felt the sure poking of his anus. "Bocchan?"

"Sorry," Todoroki grunted but didn't stop, "just let me try something."

"Mmmhh," Midoriya whined, but tried to get comfortable.

Todoroki has an idea how it works, he was just trying to figure out the way to go about it. After all, he didn't want to hurt Midoriya of all things. So he continues to poke and feel around until he already has two fingers in.

"Hyahh!" Midoriya suddenly jolts, and looks back at him. "Wha-what was that?"

Todoroki blushes and looks away briefly, before mumbling "you're pleasure spot..." He was going to die of embarrassment if he ever had to admit he had been looking for Midoriya's prostate.

"What?" Midoriya asked breathless.

"Guys have something like that..."

"Oh..."

"Do you want me to continue?" Todoroki asks to make sure.

Midoriya blushes, but nods, before turning back again.

Todoroki works him to the third finger, and when he was sure he would be able to press on Midoriya's prostate whenever he likes, he pulls the fingers out. "Midoriya, are you ready?" It was really embarrassing to say it, but he wanted a verbal consent. "I'm going to make love to you, okay?"

Midoriya rolls over and lies on his back, he stares hard on him, nodding slowly then vigorously before tightly closing his eyes. "Okay."

Todoroki bites his lower lip and nods to himself, before crawling on top of Midoriya and positioning himself. He aligns his dick on the asshole and pushes in slowly.

"Ouch..." Midoriya whines, tears instantly forming at the corners of his eyes.

Todoroki stops, he's only got the head in. "Do you want me to pull out?"

Midoriya shakes his head, "no, keep going."

Todoroki takes a deep breath, and thinks of a way to make it hurt less.

Midoriya suddenly jolts, opening his eyes to look at his Bocchan in disbelief. "Are you using your quirk?! On your dick?!"

Todoroki nods, blushing a little, "does it help?"

Midoriya laughs breathless at the silliness of the situation, "yeah... it's soothing."

Todoroki then continues and manages to push through to the hilt. Midoriya hugs his neck.

"I can't believe we're really doing this." The green-haired teen gasps in his ear.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Todoroki asks one last time.

"Yeah..."

And with that Todoroki pulls back and thrusts.

* * *

Todoroki wakes up in a jolt. It was a dream, of course it was. He should've known it was all too good to be true.

He sits up and sure enough, there was a tent in his boxers. He sighs forlornly, beating himself up in his head before shoving his left hand inside his underwear. He was just going to get rid of it and then take a shower. The dream was still too vivid and felt so real, like if he closed his eyes he would see Midoriya tattooed at the back of his eyelids.

It wasn't the first time he had dreamt of Izuku, during that whole month he was missing he dreamt about nothing but him, so much that he just wanted to sleep all the time. After they were reunited though, the dreams started becoming perverted. He was really ashamed, but there was nothing he could do, it just happened. And every time he would look at Midoriya he felt guilty, but exactly how was he supposed to apologize for something like this? He would die if his charge ever found out he was jerking off to him.

It was actually kind of a good thing the Sports Festival happened, it distracted him from his dreams because he was so worried about Midoriya. And their fight gave him an excuse to keep some distance, which helped calm him down to an extent. It was a good thing, he repeats in his head, because Midoriya wasn't here in his room right now.

"Bocchan!" Midoriya suddenly burst into his room.

Or maybe not.

Todoroki had never felt himself move faster to cover his indecency before, grabbing the comforter and shoving it on his crotch. "Izuku..."

He took notice of Midoriya's face slowly getting red as they stared back at each other for a few painfully slow and the worst seconds of his life.

"I'm sorry!" Midoriya turned to his back and slammed the door closed.

Except he was still inside.

"Izuku, please get out." Todoroki tried to keep his voice even, but he knew his face was as red as half of his hair right now, if not worse.

"Bu-but, I have something important to tell you..." Izuku's voice came out quiet and shy, but stubborn.

"Now is probably not the best time,"

"But! If not now, then I'll probably chicken out!"

"It's fine, Izuku... just get out." Todoroki activates his ice quirk to cool himself. "I'll listen to whatever you have to say tomorrow or something."

"No," Izuku turns back to look at him, pouting. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here, and we're going to sleep together."

Really, he was stubborn over the silliest things.

Todoroki grinds his teeth. "Izuku, I'm sure you realize what I was doing. Please, save the both of us from this humiliation. Get. Out."

"No! I came here to answer your confession and I will say it now!"

"IZUKU!" Todoroki shouted in a whisper. He sounded mad. "I HAVE MY HAND WRAPPED AROUND MY DICK! GET OUT!"

Midoriya finally took a step back, this was the first time his Bocchan ever yelled at him and that was shocking. But still, he didn't get out. He looked away sheepishly, "I don't mind... Bocchan can do whatever he likes, this is your room."

"Izuku, let me spell it out for you." Todoroki glared. "I'M JERKING OFF TO YOU! GET OUT!"

Midoriya flinches but doesn't make any move to leave. "That's... okay." His freckled face starts getting red again as the message slowly sunk in. "Because I like Bocchan."

Todoroki covers his face with his right hand, this was not how he imagined they would be getting together. He was hoping for something more romantic than being in the middle of his masturbation. Really, he did not want to look back at how they came to be and remember this.

Also, he was still hard. _Fucking die already, you stupid boner!_

He sighs, he wasn't sure if this was the worse day of his life, or the best. "Izuku, can't you just let me finish, and maybe we can talk about this?"

Midoriya blinks at him, glances down at his crotch before staring him in the eyes again. They both start blushing again.

"Do you..." the green-haired teen visibly hesitates, but pushes on. "Do you want me to help?"

Todoroki could not believe his luck, or lack thereof, whichever. His charge cannot be seriously asking him such a question while giving him the puppy eyes, right? This was not going to be like his dream, right? He was not asking what he thinks he wants him to do, right?

"Izuku... I want you to leave."

Midoriya frowns. "But why? I already told you I liked you..."

"Izuku-"

"And I'm tired of being awkward! And I miss you, Bocchan! And I'm staying right here!" Izuku took his turn to yell, stomping a foot down like a child with a tantrum.

Todoroki sighs deeply then, there was really no winning against his charge. And Midoriya sounds like he was going to start with the waterworks again. "Fine, stay... but turn around so I can go to the bathroom and clean up first."

"I've seen you naked plenty of times, Bocchan. We even took baths together."

"This is different!" Todoroki's ears were burning, hopefully not literally.

Then it was Midoriya's turn to heave a deep sigh, as if he was placating a child. The nerve.

"Yeah, it most definitely is not," he says before he starts walking towards his Bocchan.

"What are you doing? Don't come here! Get away! Stay back! Izuku!"

Midoriya crawls into his futon and sits in front of him, before slowly reaching out to grab the comforter on Todoroki's lap.

"Izuku, please don't do this," Todoroki kept his head down, he couldn't look him in the eyes anymore.

"Why not? What are you so scared of? It's just me," Midoriya tried peaking at his Bocchan's expression but he couldn't see through all the bangs. So he held Todoroki's face on both hands and raised it to meet his gaze. "Bocchan, it's okay... because we both like each other."

"Izuku, are you sure about this?"

Midoriya's eyes soften, smiling with a blush before finally kissing him. And Todoroki loses again. Really, he could just never win.

Todoroki reaches around him with his right hand, and pulls him closer. Midoriya allows himself to be pulled, sliding onto his Bocchan's lap. Their lips never leaving each other's. And as they allowed themselves to get carried away, licking each other's tongue and swallowing each other's breaths, it was Midoriya's turn to get hard.

The green-haired teen suddenly straightens up on his knees, before pushing his pants down and exposing himself. Todoroki responds by pulling the bed sheets away and revealing himself too. Midoriya sits back down on his lap and they rub themselves against each other, each giving the other a hand. They were both red, breathless, and delirious.

Todoroki vaguely thinks he must be dreaming again, none of this could possibly be true. But he would take whatever he could get, until he has to wake up again.

When Todoroki does wake up the next day though, Midoriya was sleeping naked beside him.

* * *

Midoriya opens his eyes to the light coming through the curtains, it was morning. He stretches and yawns, and jolts up all of a sudden when he remembers everything that happened last night. He looks around, but Todoroki was nowhere to be found. His shoulders drop, did his Bocchan really leave him? He was hoping for a more romantic morning filled with hugs and kisses, and snuggles and giggles. Or maybe just a clear conversation so they would know where to go from here.

He hurries to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and wash his face. He changed his clothes as fast as he can, and bolted out the door. Luckily for him, he manages to catch up with Todoroki on the path to school, cherry blossoms and all.

"Bocchan!" He yells without hesitation, running up to the bi-haired boy. "I can't believe you left me! How could you?!"

Todoroki stop and slowly turns back to look at him. There's something different in those bi-colored eyes, like something's changed. And Midoriya feels that whatever it was, he's not going to like it. Then his Bocchan smiles gently at him, and for a moment he's relieved.

"Izuku," Todoroki called him over. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"So mean! What if I woke up late? I wouldn't be able to go to class."

"It's still early though, I set your alarm."

"Even so!"

They then walked side-by-side in silence, until Midoriya couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are we not going to talk about it?"

Todoroki stops walking, and heaves a deep breath before facing him. "Izuku... for now, let's just go back to how we were before."

Midoriya releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, "what?"

"I think it would be good, if we had more time to think about it first." Todoroki looks away.

"What's left to think about? We hadn't talked in three days!"

"Izuku, you realize we've crossed the line somewhere last night, don't you?"

"So, how can we go back to how we were before?! We can't anymore, Bocchan!"

"Stop calling me, Bocchan!" Todoroki suddenly shouts, catching himself and he sighs, pulling on his hair. "You know, all this time I made myself believe you were mine. But you aren't, Izuku. You never were... the truth was that, I was yours." [2]

Midoriya didn't know what to say to that, he didn't even understand why Todoroki was saying all this.

"From now on, I'm not your Bocchan anymore, and you're not my charge." Todoroki looks him in the eyes. "You are your own person now, Izuku. You're free."

Midoriya tears up, "what does that mean? I don't undestand..."

Todoroki holds him by the shoulders, "I want us to start anew. Without obligations, without feeling indebted, without conditions." _Without unfinished businesses, without complications._ Todoroki continues inside his head.

"Does this mean we're breaking up? But I thought we just got together..."

"No, we didn't, Izuku. I'm sorry." Todoroki turns to leave.

"But why?" Midoriya's tears fall then.

Todoroki doesn't answer, he just walks away and doesn't look back.

* * *

Todoroki had been thinking about it since he woke up, about whether Midoriya really liked him or not. What if he was just saying that because he was his "Bocchan", because he felt indebted or obligated to return his feelings. Or worse, because he felt sorry for him. Todoroki didn't ask to have his feelings returned, he just wanted to express them at the time, because he felt that was the only way Midoriya would understand why he was so worried. He just wanted Midoriya to take care of himself, to be careful and take it slow. He wanted Midoriya to stop pushing himself too hard, breaking his bones, and getting hurt. Even if it wasn't for Midoriya's own sake, it was for Todoroki's peace of mind and mental health. He just couldn't stand it, helplessly watching and not being able to do anything.

But if Midoriya really did like him, then they can start again, right?

Todoroki knew they always had a somewhat dysfunctional relationship. Midoriya was never meant to be anything more than a companion, and someone his father could use as a reward and punishment at the same time. But now he was his everything, and more, far more than what he ever wanted him to be. And it was scary. He was afraid of how much he loved Midoriya, and he didn't know what he would do to have him. He didn't like the fact that he wanted more than what he knew Midoriya was prepared and capable of giving. And he just knows he would never have enough. But he didn't want to monopolize him, and he knew he _could_ , because he was the "Bocchan". And that was why he had to relinquish that ownership. He just loved him so much.

When Midoriya kissed him last night he realized it. He was going to be trapped, suffocated, and drowned. Midoriya was intoxicating, addicting, and poisoning. Todoroki was losing the tiniest semblance of self-control and self-awareness he had left. He knew he went out of his mind and almost died that one month Midoriya was missing, he practically wanted to. But when Midoriya kissed him last night, he felt genuine fear for his life for the very first time. Midoriya was going to be the death of him. These feelings were going to kill him. And the worse part of it all was that, he would want them to, that he'd be happy about it.

He vaguely wondered how Midoriya would react if he finds out about these kinds of feelings. They're not pure at all. Would he be repulsed, scared, appalled? Could he be happy, return these feelings, and feel the same?

Midoriya probably doesn't feel this strongly about him as he does.

So it was a good thing they had the 'On-The-Job Training' this week, which means they would be kept away from each other for at least another few days.

* * *

Or not.

Todoroki belatedly regrets it when he sees Midoriya lying injured on the ground in the middle of a dark alley with the Hero Killer: Stain hovering over him. It was at this point he remembered his greatest fear. He could lose Midoriya.

Todoroki burst in an explosion of raging fire, a flaming tornado chasing the villain away. Then he used ice to secure Midoriya and the native pro hero. He tried to fend off the Hero Killer as much as he can by himself until Midoriya was able to move again.

It wasn't the first time they were standing together against a strong enemy, they fought his father together all the time. But like this, he just feels so nostalgic. Midoriya was a constant source of comfort by his side.

This love isn't wrong.

They manage to fend off the Hero Killer and Iida was able to move just in time to help them defeat him. They tied him up and made their way to the open road when they met up with the hero back-up, who all started fussing over them and their injuries.

Honestly, Todoroki was so relieved. He made it just in time to save Midoriya, if he didn't make it he didn't want to know what could've happened. Still he knew, next time they might not be so lucky. And as if to prove his point, it was at that moment when a flying Noumu swooped down and snatched Midoriya. He was so shocked, he wasn't even able to react. He just watched him get carried away.

Then suddenly, the Hero Killer was slashing through the abomination, saving Midoriya and killing the monster.

And as much as Todoroki wanted to run to Izuku's side, the raw killing intent of the Hero Killer kept him where he stood. Todoroki always knew to pick his battles, he recognizes power and acknowledges when people are stronger than him, that was how he was able to survive this long under the roof of his father. Todoroki knew fear, from his father, for himself, and for Midoriya. But this was on a whole new level. This man was a cold-blooded murderer.

Stain fainted immediately after his monologue of fake heroes and All Might. And it was only then Todoroki was able to move to Midoriya's side.

* * *

Midoriya woke up the next day in the hospital. He was currently all alone, but judging from the other two beds, he was probably put in the same room as Iida and his Bocchan. Wait, he was not allowed to call him his "Bocchan" anymore. So what does he call him?

As if summoned by his thoughts, the door suddenly opened to reveal his Bocchan carrying a tray of food.

"Izuku, you're awake," Todoroki greeted him as if they didn't have an argument the last time they spoke. "Are you hungry?"

Midoriya doesn't wait for his stomach to growl, he shyly nods his head.

Todoroki sits on the side of his bed and sets the tray on his lap. He brought waffles and fruits, with a tall glass of orange juice and what looks like his meds.

"Are these mine?" Midoriya had to ask, peering up at his Bocchan.

"Yeah, I already ate." Todoroki wore that usual slight-upturn-of-his-lips he calls a smile, looking content and happy for some reason Midoriya isn't sure he wants to understand, but puts him at ease nonetheless.

"Tha-thank you..." He trails off with a slight smile that feels more like a grimace, unsure.

Midoriya knew they always had a somewhat undefinable relationship, but it wasn't a recent development. Even when they were children, he always found it hard to figure out where to stand. Somewhere behind his Bocchan usually, or anywhere that keeps him within a barrier in front of Uncle Enji. At least, that's what his Bocchan always said. But even then, his position in his Bocchan's life had always been obscure and blurry. So he just listens most of the time.

But he can't keep just listening anymore, his Bocchan said so himself that he wasn't his "Bocchan" anymore. And although, that technically is listening, he needs to stop thinking and using that word.

Midoriya swallows a piece of fruit he was chewing on. "What should I call you from now on?"

Todoroki blinks at him, and looks away. "You can call me Nii-san, if you want." He looks like he really didn't want to be called that. "You call Nee-san, "Nee-chan" don't you?"

"That's because she asked me to," Midoriya starts, reminding himself of Bakugou's words. "But you've always been more than a brother to me... even before the recent developments." He couldn't help blushing at the memory.

"Then you can call me by my name," Todoroki states plainly.

Midoriya presses his lips together, "but that's also your hero name. You wanted people to know your name because they're always calling you Endeavor's son." He finishes with a slight frown.

"Just try it for now, let's see how it works." Todoroki stares at him for a while. "I call you by your name, don't I?"

Midoriya huffs, for some reason saying his Bocchan's name was making him nervous. "Sho-Shou..." He trails off red-faced, embarrassed at the awkwardness even though they've know each other for so long and it's just his Bocchan's name.

"Shou-" he tries again but stops himself, he doesn't want to finish it. He wants to call his Bocchan something different, something special, something only he could say. "Shouto, Shou-kun, Shoucchan, Shou... The last one sounds like a pet name." Midoriya blushed once he realized what he said.

"It's fine, isn't it? Izu?" Todoroki smiles at him, obviously teasing and suddenly they're both blushing.

"That sounds like something we can't say in public," Midoriya hides his face in his palms and groans. Then he suddenly straightens up and declares. "I'm gonna call you Shoucchan! It's cutesy and rhymes with Bocchan, so that's fine already." Then he blushes and mumbles, "but in private times I might cut it."

"Private times?" Todoroki was blushing but he was still trying to play coy.

"Shut up, Shoucchan. You broke up with me," Midoriya looks away then, and regrets it.

Suddenly, Todoroki wasn't blushing and his smile was gone. He inches closer and hugs Midoriya. "I'm sorry, Izuku. I just wanted to make sure you really liked me."

"That should be my line," Midoriya pulls away enough to look him in the eyes. "I can't live without you, but you can throw me away whenever you want. It's not like you really need me. And if Uncle Enji had brought home someone else home, you would've fallen in love with them just the same."

"No, I wouldn't have." Todoroki stated sternly. "I fell in love because it was you, I wouldn't fall just for anyone."

"How would I know?" Midoriya questioned in mock hurt.

Todoroki bumps their foreheads together and stays there. "I would let you know, all the time and every day." He kisses him then, for a long second. "I love you, Izuku. I'm in love with you, just you."

"Are you sure now? That I like you too? And we'll stay together forever?" Midoriya's eyes were pleading, but they also believed, hoping and trusting.

"No," Todoroki smiles sadly but there was a different light in his eyes now. "But I'm crazy about you so I'll stay by your side no matter what, always."

"I guess, I'll just have to let you know too then." Midoriya repeats the same answer that was given to him, smiles playfully and kisses him. "I love you too, Shouto. I really do, more than anything, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you more than you could ever love me back," Todoroki replies and suddenly it was a challenge.

Midoriya looked incredulous. "I love you more than you could ever hope to be loved."

"I love-"

Todoroki was interrupted by the loud slamming of the door, revealing Bakugou, Iida, Uraraka and their other classmates, all of which a bit red-faced. "Are you two done professing your undying love for each other yet? We've been waiting out here for twenty minutes now!"

* * *

 **The End.**

For now! I don't know if I'll write a continuation or a sequel yet. Because it will probably be just porn from here. xD

Also, I have a Twitter now! Please follow me at Fate_Camiswhil thank you! ;3

 **Fic Facts:**

1.) Lemon (hardcore); Lime (softcore); Bitters (wet dreams) xD  
\- Also, I know they're too young in canon, but in reality 15 is about that age when boys start exploring so...  
\- And I don't get how people are always writing about the ever-reliable condoms all the time. Like, I know it makes entering easier and I'm sure guys in real life would always be prepared, but I can't really say the same for these kinds of characters and with the kinds of personalities they have. So we're going in raw. #CumAsLube

2.) Remember when Todoroki was a kid and he always called Midoriya "mine"? It was for this moment. I planned it all along. xDDD

— Lynx  
20190214


End file.
